Twisted Mind
by ScarredBlades
Summary: 5 children killed, than 10. The company is trying to hide their error, but the first child murdered plans on getting revenge, taking the company with her. But now she has to choose between her friends and her deepest wish of revenge. ACCEPTING OCS
1. Joy Of Creation

**Hello, I'm WinterWarrior09, but you can call me Warrior. **

**I only own Winter**

**Scott Cawthon owns FN F**

* * *

Lillian sat leaned against her father's desk, watching him show her pictures of the animatronics he was making. Two bears, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. She smilied as her father described what each one would do. Her blue eyes gazed at each one, and idea forming in her mind.

"Daddy, can I make an animatronic with you?" The ten year old asked, her eyes sparkling at her father. Lucky for her, there was enough money in the budget to get one more animatronic. "How could I say no to my little girl?" He smilied.

The girl gave out a squel of glee as she sat in her father's lap. "So Lilly, what do you want the animatronic to be?" The man asked, smiling at his daughter. "I want her to be a polar bear!" She giggled. She watched her father sketch out a fluffy white polar bear, a smooth hair tuft covering it's right eye.

"Okay, what should her eye color be?" He asked, showing her a stack of sharpened colored pencils. She picked up one that was a bright blue, but it seemed to have a little of gray as well. The man colored the bears eyes, smiling at his daughters enjoyment. "Now, what shoukd she wear?"

"A pair of black and silver leather gloves that are fingerless. A black sparkly tee that has two ruffles and has a one shoulder sleeve. Oh, and shorts that are black jeans," She explained. The father chuckled as he drew and colored in the bear's clothing. "Now Lilly, what's she going to do?"

"An aerial routine. Ya know, when dancers swing in the air with silk cloth?!" She bounced. Mr. Frazbear nodded, writing it off to the side. "Now all she needs is a name!" He smiled. "Winter the Polar Bear!" Lillian replied.

2 Weeks Later

Lillian giggled as she made her plushie dance. It was of Golden Freddy, his bright blue eyes gleaming with joy. Despite the fact the actual animatronic was put out of order because of some issue with his endo skeleton. Then she heard heavy footsteps beside her. She looked up, expecting to see Bonnie but instead saw Golden. "Goldy! " She squealed, hugging the bear with the plushie still in her hands.

"Hey kiddo, I've got a surprise for you!" The bear chuckled, picking up the girl. He carried her down the hall as she begged to tell her what it was. "You'll see soon enough, it's to die for!" He sighed.

He opened up the doors to a back room to reveal the one and only Winter the Polar Bear. He let her down and she raced towards the animatronic, dropping her plushie beside it. "Goldy, she's amazing! Do you like her Goldy? Cause I love her!" She squealed. She heard her friend let out a moan and she turned around to see a man in Goldy's suit.

"Vincent?! Why were you in Goldy's suit?" She asked, eyeing the knife he twirled in his fingers. She watched an evil smirk spread across his face, and he started walking towards her. "Vincent, please! Don't do this! Please!" She sobbed, already knowing his intentions. He lunged at her, and after that was nothing but darkness.


	2. Changing Everything

**I only own Winter**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

* * *

~? POV~

I awoke, my head throbbing. I was half expecting to be dead, or in a white hospital bed. But when my vision focused, I was shocked to see that I was still _that_ room.

I slowly stood up and looked around. The floor was spotless, and there was no sign of any blood. But if Vincent had cleaned up after himself, why was I left in here? I started to move around, my body aching with each step. Then it occurred to me that I was at least two more feet taller than usual. _If Vincent had cleaned up after himself..._

I looked down at my hands, shocked to see that white paws replaced them. My breathing turned to be shorted, and limited as well. Vincent cleaned up after himself, which he had to hide..my...my _body_. I felt burning hot tears drip down my face, my knees landing into the ground.

I was..._dead_. I would no longer play with Julian. I wouldn't celebrate my own birthday. I won't be held in my father's arms. I won't be comforted by Goldy's voice...never again. Instead, I would do the exact opposite.

I would play with children, celebrate their birthdays, hold them in my arms, comfort them with my words. I would be their role model, their second sister and mother. I stood up, wiping away my tears with the back of my paw. No, I will _not_ cry, I will _not_ give in. I will stay strong and I will _never_ shed a tear in front of anybody.

I took in a deep breath, trudging out the door. I kept walking down the hall my confidence building up. I reached the stage to see Da-Mr. Frazbear talking to the security guards. No detectives, no sirens, no sign of official help. What the hell was he waiting for?!

"Yes Mr. Frazbear, Vincent bolted with the Gold-... I thought she wasn't working!" A guard, Eric, pointed at me. Fath-... turned and wore an expression of shock on his face. "Maybe it was just delayed," he smilied. He walked to me, rubbing his hands together.

"Winter, have you seen a guard with a suit lately?" He asked. I nodded yes, taking a glance at the clock. 4:35...I _died_ ten minutes ago. "Ten minutes ago, he went into the back room wit-" I started, only to watch him turn away from me."With a suit yes...don't worry we'll figure it out later," he sighed. I let out a soft growl in annoyance.

"Man, I wish Lilly was here, she would've loved you Winter! Too bad she's living in Californ with her mom, right boss?" Eric asked. I gave a confused look to my former father. He gave a nod, filling out some paperwork. I felt rage boil in my chest.

_He knew_, but he _lied_ about it?! _He knew_, but he kept it a _secret_ for his _precious_ _business_?! He flipping knew, and he did _nothing_?! I felt my stomach roll in disgust as I glared at the man. The man who I once called father, I'd nothing more but a greedy man. I turned away, keeping my eyes shut tight. _He didn't care._

**_~5 years later~_**

I watched as the young girl blew out the candle on her cake. Chica clapped happily, her violet eyes gleaming with joy. I smiled, turning to a teenager standing near by. She oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place where. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Julian," She replied. I gave a small nod, until I realized that she was my childhood friend when I was alive. "You remind me of my friend Lillian Ya know?" She asked. Lillian...I almost didn't recognize that name. That was my name, but now I was Winter. Now, I was _diffrent_.

I listened to Juli describe my older self, picking out a few things that were diffrent now. I have social boundaries, I can hide my emotions, I plan things out, and I absolutely was more determined. I gave a smile before turning away. No use in talking about someone who's _dead_.

"Winter! Winter!" I heard a child call. I turned to see one of my favorite kids, David, sprinting to me. I chuckled and picked him up, ruffling his hair. "Winter, who's the golden bear?" He asked. I froze, every gear locking up. "Wait here," I rushed, trying to find my way to the back room. I clenched my paws into fits, fury raging in my heart. _Notanother child._

"Winter, Eric needs you," A guard passed by. I tried to ignore him, but there was too many people on my way to the room. I was pushed around, somehow ending up to Eric. He was babbling on about some kid getting hurt, which increased my fear and anger. "I'll fix it, but we need to hury!" I growled.

I wrapped up the kids cut, but by then it was closing time. I quickly ran to the back room. I opened the door, but everything seemed normal. Until I looked at the ground. The white checkered tiles seemed a bit more pink. _I was too late_.

I felt my eyes begin to prick with tears. "I don't want them to remember how he did it...I don't want them to remember this!" I whined, gesturing around the room. I let out a shaky sigh, sitting against the wall.

I suddenly felt an odd feeling, my chest was colder than normal. I touched my chest, wondering if there was something wrong with the system. That's when I saw what happened. In a flash, I saw each child's chaotic memory of what happened. Each _scream_, each _tear_, each _cut_. I saw it all.

I gasped when it was over, my heart in my throat. I looked up to see a brown paw, offering to help me up. I took it. It helped me stand up, a giving a small grunt of effort. Once I stood up, I looked around to see five familar animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and even Golden Freddy.

"We...we were kids," Bonnie cried. I let out a small sigh wrapping him into a hug. Then Chica joined, tears pouring down her cheeks. The Foxy, keeping his eyes snapped shut. The Freddy, keeping his gaze to the ground. Then Goldy, the one who just stayed quiet.

And during that time, all I did was whisper _"I'm sorry."_

* * *

** Hello Readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank ibexedi for being the 1st to follow, favorite and comment on this story! (Please check out their story 'The Real Enemy'! It's really gooood!)**

** ~Reviews~**

**ibexedi: I'm glad you like it! This is my first story where I actually planned out EVERYTHING (Took me 2 months) so hopefully, it won't be terrible.**

** That's it for now, see you next chapter! ㇬0**


	3. Transfer!

**I only own Winter**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

* * *

It had been an entire month since I failed those kids. We all just called each other by our mascot names now, but I know thier real names, I know every single detail. Lucky for them, they hardly remembered a thing from before they woke up. I made sure of that.

Thing was, the business was falling down quickly. Parents were demanding to see the kids again, the most persistent was the mother's of course. But they soon started to back down, realizing that there was no hope left. Which made it a murder, and nobody wanted to eat at a place where someone was murderd.

Meanwhile, I had gotten along with the others pretty well. Well, most of them at least. Freddy seemed to be the most supportive of my decisions and didn't get into any trouble. Bonnie was a large trouble marker, and hated anything to do with me. Chica was sweet and hyper, like a little sister I've never had. Annoying at times, but still cooperative. Foxy was quiet and willing to listen to about anything. But, then there was Goldy.

Goldy knew he was murderd, heck they all did. But his idea of revenge seemed a bit...corrupted. He saw that the entire company itself had to fall, and his plan to fo that seemed smart but twisted. He saw that if there was more killings, more bad things for the company. And that's when it started.

We had decided to give Goldy's plan a shot, killing off workers after dark and the others didn't exactly agree with it, but I saw it as a way to keep Vincent away, from hurting more children. So, we continued to help Goldy.

Until Chica had stolen Mr. Frazbear's paperwork and given it to Goldy since she couldn't read. He was furious. Whatever he read, killed a lot more night guards. So, out of plain curiosity, I asked what was going on.

"They're closing down the pizzaria and opening a new one. With even more animatronics!" He growled. I was actually surprised, I thought they wouldn't have enough money for another place. "Are we being replaced?" I asked.

"Everyone but you and me. I'm forever out of business, that's for sure. You'll still be performing though. But that'll be two years from now. So, the boss wants you to perform at a place called 'Dian's Diner'," he sighed. I growled in anger.

Not only are my friends being replaced, but I have to work without them."Frazbear will pay for this!"I muttered. But I couldn't take action since they were transferring me the next day. I remember how dark that night seemed to me, leaving my friends and Goldy behind. I would go back to having no one understand, the only animatronic with a human like personality. I would be alone.

Chica was bawling, tears streaming down her face. I thought she wouldn't let go and actually kill Fazbear for me. But she soon quickly, sobs still wracking her body.

"Bye Lass, get a guard or two for us will ye?" Foxy joked, giving me small hug. I chuckled and playfully punched him back. "Before of after I kill Fazbear?" I asked, a smirk glowing off my face. He rolled his eyes, leaving to check on Chica.

"So...good bye punk," I sighed, turning to Bonnie. "Bye fugly," He replied, punching me in the arm. I returned the punch, turning to Goldy.

"Don't get scrapped okay? I might need you around later," he growled. I rolled my eyes, giving him a small hug." I'll miss you too Big Guy," I laughed. Then I turned to Freddy, my eyes spotting something in his paws. It was my old plushie.

It was a bit worn out by now, a couple holes or two. But what really changed it was the dark red blood stain splattered on it's chest. That's my blood...no, it's Lillian's Blood. I took my attention away from it and looked at Freddt.

"Found this in the back, yours?" He asked. I glanced at the plushie, those painful moments coming back. "No, just trash," I lied. He gave a small nod, walking closer to me. His bright blue eyes danced with sadness, I literally thought he was going to cry.

"I'm going to miss you," he sighed, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him bac k, tears forming in my eyes. "Ditto," I chocked out, a knot forming in my throat. Freddy chuckled, pulling me away and giving me a smile. I smilied back and turned away, wiping a small tear off my cheek.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, a bit depressing for Winter really. ㈶6 But of course, it's the very least of her problems. **

**Now, since she's going to another Diner, I'm accepting 4 OC's as the animatronics there. **

** Rules:**

*** The animatronic can NOT be a bear, bunny, chicken or fox. **

*** The animatronic may have neon eyes, but I will NOT accept neon fur (It's not FNAF2 yet)**

*** They can NOT be associated with the killing of the 5 children.**

*** (For Your History) The Diner has been opened for about 4 years now. The owner, Dian Allens, is allowing Winter to stay since Mr. Frazbear needs to repay a debt for her. There hasn't been any corruption in the employees and only a few robberies. The Diner will close in when the Frazbears pizzaria is open, and they MIGHT sell some of the animatronics to Mr. Frazbear.**

**Please fill out the following form for your oc (you can pm me or review):**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Performance:**

**Fur Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Opinion of Winter:**

** ~Reviews~**

**ibexedi: True, though for Stephen King (If you've heard of him) mostly dreams his stories...meh. Might as well go with the flow**


	4. Homesick

**I only own Winter.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking around the room I was in. It had light blue walls decorated with a black paintings of snowflakes. My stage was about the same size as Foxy's, but instead I had half of a room to go along with it.

The stage curtains were a black, along with my aerial cloth. The room had a few small shelves, which was also black. Yet what the room breathtaking was the small crystal chandelier giving off a light blue glint to the room.

"Hey, you're finally awake! You're a heavy sleeper Ya know? Nevermind, my name's Crystal!"

I turned and finally took notice of the light blue dragon sitting next to me. Her eyes were a bright blue, her claws and wings a shiny turquoise. I couldn't help but smile at her kind personality she reminded me so much of...Chica. "Winter. Anyone else around?" I asked.

"Yeah, Leo's close by and Katelyn is...uh...I actually don't know. You'll run nto her later probably," She sighed. I gave a nod, following her to a bright yellow lion, who was jumping through hoops repeatedly.

"Hey Leo, Winter's awake!" Crystal grinned. Leo stopped, turning and looking at me. He gave me a faint smilie, his brightly lit eyes dancing with excitement. "Hello Winter, I'm Leo the Lion, but I'm pretty sure Crystal gave that away," He chuckled.

I began to say something when I heard someone scolding like a mother. "Crystal, I thought I told you not to wake up the new animatronic!" It growled. I turned to see a brown kangaroo, her arms crossed in annoyance. So this was Katelyn.

"I'm sor-"

"It's okay Katelyn, I actually woke up on my own. Crystal was actually reading a book called _Warrior Cats_ when I awoke," I cut in, the lies flowing like a river from my mouth. I started to rub my knuckles on my right paw, altering Crystal's memory a bit.

"Yeah I was. I just got to the part where Rusty had joined the ThunderClan," Crystal murmured. Katelyn gave a small nod to her, then shooting me a glare.

"Winter, at this Diner, we have rules. They may not be the same as the old pizzaria' rules, but you must adjust. Understood?" She grunted. A smirk formed on my face, thinking of something Bonnie had joked about when Freddy had scolded him.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I heard was Blah, blah, blah, or that noise from Charlie Brown," I sighed. Crystal and Leo exchanged snickers and a few chuckles. Katelyn narrowed her eyes at me. "Now is not the time for games Winter!" She barked.

I smirked again, a joke Goldy used coming into mind. "Of course mother, anything you say!" I grunted, my voice matching Lillian's. Crystal and Leo giggled even more, the faces plastered with grins. "Winter! You're acting like a five year old!" She growled. Then it hit me, that one phrase Foxy used on Freddy when he got annoyed.

" You must have been born on a highway, that is where most accidents happen," I smirked, enjoying the extremely loud laughter of Crystal and Leo. I gave a smile and turned back to my room.

"Rules are meant to be broken," I chuckled.

_~2 weeks later~_

"Winter...I was wondering..."Crystal began, watching me adjust my cloth. "Wondering what?" I asked, giving the cloth a small tug.

"Do any of your other friends...steal?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, stopping and looking into her bright blue eyes. "Uh, Why are you asking me this weird question?" I asked.

"I...I stole from a waiter yesterday.." She murmured. I chuckled a bit, rolling my eyes at her innocence. "How much was it?" I asked.

"It was worth two gum balls!" She bounced. "Well, that's nothing to be ashamed about!" I smilied.

"But Katelyn says tha-"

"Katelyn dosen't control you Crystsl, no one does. I steal all the time, and look at me now! Am I rotten?" I smirked.

"No...I guess it's okay then.." She smiled. "A waiter isn't gonna care about fifty cents Crystal, but he'll care about a twenty. And try not to do often okay?" I chuckled, returning to the cloth.

"Okay! Thanks Winter!" She beamed, giving me a tight hug before leaving. I smilied, remembering how Foxy would do the same...foxy.

I sighed. Homesick already. What I would do to have them around right now...

"Winter, a delivery for you. From someone named Goldy," Katelyn grunted as she entered the room. She laid the small box down on my stage, looking around the room. I knelt down and read the note that was on top.

_Just in case you get homesick, a little gift from Freddy. Don't get Dead!_

_ ~ Goldy_

I chuckled, opening up the small box. I smilied as I saw plushies of all my friends. They even threw in a small piano and drums so I can set them up. I let out a squeal of joy as I pulled everything they have given me. But then I saw _that_ thing.

Lillian's plushie.

I let out a sigh, Freddy's always been stubborn. I placed it by the others, a piece of white paper catching my eye. I picked it up and immediately recognized Freddy's messy handwriting.

_Dear Winter,_

_ It's getting extremely boring with out you around. Bonnie has been dying to show you an new ice cream flavor, but take my advice. It's a p.o.c! Chica cheered up a bit, Foxy and her are creating a plushie for you, but I don't even know how they know how to sew._

_ Goldy's been cracking down hard on these night guards lately. Last week, we killed at least seven guys. I'm starting to wonder if he's gone mad. _

_ But, I've put together what I could for you so you wouldn't get homesick. I hope you like it! _

_ ~Freddy_

_P.s: Seriously, Bonnie's ice cream is toxic_

_P.p.s: Me and Foxy finished your plushie! We'll mail to you next time! 3 Chica_

_P.p.p.s: Don't listen to Freddy, the ice cream is pretty good. It's chocolate, so I think you'll like it. And have you been causing trouble? - Bonnie_

_P.p.p.p.s: I be hopin' ye been keeping ye promise Lass, ye need to stay in practice! Good Luck, Foxy_

I laughed as I finished the note, remembering my promise to Foxy. And Bonnie was probably right, I _do_ like chocolate.

"Friends?" Katelyn asked. I nodded, picking up my plushies and organizing them on a near by shelf. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were the same, but Goldy occupied the drums and Chica had the piano.

"By the way," I sighed, "sorry for being a jerk couple weeks ago."

"I can't blame you. You were leaving your friends behind, that'd put me into a bad mood too...but how did you come up with all of that stuff?" She chuckled. I smilied, turning to my plushies. I squeaked Freddy's nose and giggled.

"Just some old friends."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Yeah, Winter can be mean sometimes, but that is what happens when you hang around Bonnie!㈳4**

**Crystal belongs to CrystalDragon3568**

**Katelyn Belongs to cwine**

**Leo belongs to sophiahanson11**

**I'm still accepting OC's!**


	5. How Bad Can I Possibly be?

**I only own Winter.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

**CrystalDragon3568 own Crystal**

**SophiaHansan11 owns Leo**

**Cwine owns Katelyn **

* * *

**_~Winter's POV~_**

I sighed, continuing to search for a capacitor. The Diner's spare room was filled with parts, so the part I needed had to be around somewhere.

"Winter, why are you in here?" Leo asked, strolling up next to me. I sigh, upset that I got grease all over my fur. "I'm looking for a capacitor ," I sighed. He gave ma a sly smirk, handing me one. "Where the crap did you find this?" I asked.

He shrugged, walking towards the door. I followed him, until he spoke up. "There's someone else you need to meet. He generally keeps to himself, but for some reason he wants to meet you."

I nodded, my blue eyes written with tiredness. I've been putting together two suits so I can keep my promise to Foxy, but none of the others know about it. But I bet that they would find out after the fact.

"Um, just a warning, he's a _huge_ geek when it comes to Star Wars and Marvel. So, don't say anything bad about those," Leo warned, showing me into a back room. Inside sat a white owl with bright golden eyes, reading a comic.

"Winter meet Zen, Zen meet Winter. Now I'm gonna try and get a free gum ball out the machine," Leo sighed, leaving the room quickly. I shrugged, returning my gaze to the owl, Zen. I swear to God he was glaring at me.

"Winter, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Sadly, you haven't made a good impression on me," he sighed. I gave a disappointing look, annoyance beginning to pound in my head.

"Well, I'm sorry, but news flash. I was created to entertain children, not to meet your standards," I growled. He narrowed his eyes at me. I could feel the urge to snap at him, but I held it back. Save it for tonight Winter, save it for tonight.

"But you must realize that you set an example to Crystal and Leo. Your first week here they were causing all sorts of trouble," he spat. I knew that whatever remained if Lillian's blood was _boiling_ by now.

"And I was not involved with any of it! I've actually been writing and sending stuff to my friends back home!" I growled, clenching my left fist. _What the hell is this guys problem?!_

"It dosen't matter if you were involved with it or not! Your attitude encourages their behavior and I plan to change that!"

* * *

**_~Zen's POV~_**

The bear's muscles tensed, and I could tell she was ready to swing. But, for a moment she relaxed, but continued to glare at me. It was rather odd, being that most would actually swing. But she just didn't.

She released her glare after a few minutes and turned her back towards the exit, but what she said shut me up for the rest of the week.

"I don't think you have the right to judge or change me _Charles_. After all, none of your friends were murderd."

* * *

_**~ Winter's POV~**_

I stormed out of the room, heading straight to the suits I've prepared. I heard Crystal and Leo asking me what's wrong, but I just ignored them. I walked in the room, seeing the walking over to the unfinished suit. The capacitor that Leo gave me never left my hands.

I installed the thing, getting even more grease on me. I sighed, looking at the time when I was done. 11:30, still have time to write the others. I sat down, not bothering to clean up since I'd have to after stuffing the guards.

_Dear Gang,_

_I'm keeping my promise, suits are practically done now. Kate is pretty nice, if she's not being mother goose. Crystal is now a professional 'theif', but she just got caught by Kate for stealing food. _

_ Leo is pretty helpful, a little naive but a good kid all together. He loves to help me arrange things, but you guys know how picky I can be._

_ There's this owl, Zen, totally almost got punched today. Apparently I'm a 'bad example' around Crystal and Leo. He has no clue how bad I can really be. I kinda did get the last word though, just like you said Bonnie. I always get the last word._

_ How are things at home? I'm really starting to miss guys, even you Bonnie. I did eat some of that ice cream, and it wasn't that bad. So Freddy, stop being dramatic. I love the plushie Chica, it's the perfect image of me. _

_ And Goldy, come up with anything new with the guards? I only have two here, so tonight gonna be easy as pie. And Foxy, thanks for the advice. Saving up my anger for later gives me a good boost of energy._

_ Love Ya ~ Winter_

I sighed, standing up and leaving the room. Time to play a game.

* * *

**_~ 10 minutes later~_**

I growled, creeping closer to the security room. I looked in, the guard wiping away his sweat. Already scared? Too easy.

I smirked, sneaking into the room. The other guard was checking the cameras, his breathing quick and sharp. I chuckled catching both their attentions. One tried to run, but I ended up grabbing him by the throat and slamming his head into the ground. The other made a break for it, but I slammed my fist together. Let the hallucinations begin.

I watched the man relax at the sight of a younger woman, his sister, give him a hug. I cringed hating it when I use hallucinations. I remember every single detail, and I'll to live with it forever.

The man began to speak when he froze. The woman no longer had eyes, a black ooze seeping out of where they once were. She went for his throat, causing him to fall backwards. In a flash, the woman was gone and I held the man by his hair.

Tears were spewing out of his eyes, and he begged for mercy. I banged his head into the wall as I grabbed the other guard. I dragged them both into the room, using the old spring lock suits to my advantage.

I watched as the suits snapped, their blood splattering all over my fur. I sighed, looking up at the clock. 12:45. I left the room, ready to finally clean up for the day.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. We finally get to see a bit of Winter's killing style, using the guards own memories against them. ㈶7**

**I used Ckbrothers OC Zen, but I'm going to use some of the OCs I've seen for a later chapter.**

**_㇬0Reviews㇬0_**

**_Ckbrothers: Thanks, I worked really hard to make Winter even a little diffrent from other OCs_**

**_PurpleButterDinosaur: The timeline will go like this:_**

**_Original Pizzaria, FNAF2, FNAF1, Back to FNAF2, FNAF3_**


	6. New -Funny- Friends

**I only own Winter.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

**CrystalDragon3568 own Crystal**

**SophiaHansan11 owns Leo**

**Cwine owns Katelyn**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen**

* * *

**_~Winter's POV~_**

I sighed, watching the second hand the clock tick. This diner hardly got any costumers, so all of us basically joked around talked. It got pretty boring after awhile. It had been months since I killed those guards, and I was now completely and utterly bored. That was until Katelyn and Zen started to form suspicion.

"Winter, you're really telling us you were writing your friends at the Frazbear place at twelve o'clock?" Zen sighed. I nodded, continuing watch the clock. I really wasn't lying, just bending the truth a little.

"Now, why did we find not one, but two human bodies stuffed into animatronic suits?!" Katelyn growled. I shrugged, knowing good and well that couldn't put blame on me. I had altered everyone's memory, so I never fixed two suits, I never was greasey, and I never looked for a capcitator. I had also tooken the extra twenty minutes of my time altering the camera footage. I was clean of all evidence.

"Honestly, there's no physical proof I did anything wrong. So, why are you guys so suspicious of me?" I asked, giving them both glares. "It's not only you, it's everyone," Katelyn sighed.

"Bullcrap, you haven't asked Leo or Crystal anything these past five months!"I growled. Katelyn sighed, her brown eyes screaming with tiredness. Zen on the other hand wanted to say something, but Katelyn stopped him.

"Don't. She's got funny and mean comebacks, and if I start laughing I won't stop to help you," she smirked. I smiled, sticking my tounge out at him. He narrowed his eyes, stomping out of the room. Katelyn followed him out, chuckling a bit.

I sighed, looking over at the plushies from home. I haven't heard from them in weeks, and I knew what that meant. The pizzaria opens ahead of time. It makes me sad and excited at the same time. All of my friends will be replaced, but I'll get out of this bloody diner.

"Winter? Winter where you?"

_Crap_. I let out a soft growl, watching Mr. Frazbear enter the room. _Aww...The screw-up fairy has returned._ He wore this idiotic grin on his face, his hair more gray than usual. "Hi Mr. Frazbear," I sighed.

"Hey Winter, I hope you enjoyed your time here. What do ya think of the place?" He asked, still smiling like an idiot. "Lovely," I lied.

"Wonderful. Now, I'm going to pay Dian the needed funds for the two animatronics I want for parts and we can go!" He smilied, looking around the room. He spotted the plushies, chuckling a little. Well, until he saw Lillian's plushie.

"Where d-did you get that g-golden freddy plushie?" He nervously asked. I had a small urge to him the truth, but he didn't deserve it. "That? A young girl gave me that years ago. I believe she's living in California with her mother," I smilied.

I watched his skin turn pure white as he left the room. I chuckled, hoping he regretted his mistake, his lies about Lillian. I felt pure satisfaction when I entered sleep mode. _But, he's got a lot more trouble heading his way._

* * *

I opened my eyes, a small yawn escaping my mouth. I looked around the room I was in, and I immediately knew I was in the new pizzaria. I sighed, all of those memories of home flooding back to me.

"I heard about the guards, so good job on that. I am also glad to see your not dead, makes my day even better."

I turned and saw the one and only Golden Freddy with his arms crossed over his chest and a sly smirk on his face. "Goldy!" I squealed, pulling him into a hug. He chuckled, nearly choking me in his tight grasp.

"You were right ya know, I did miss you," he smiled.

"I missed you too Goldy...what about-"

"They're in the parts and service, shut down. They'll wake up eventually though. But you need to meet the new guys, one in particular I think you'll like," he smirked, taking my paw and leading me into a large party room. I froze when I saw the replacements.

They all had rosy cheeks, more human like features, but some things were just...they must have gone far to replace the originals.

Freddy was pretty much the same, just with rosy red cheeks. He was slimmer and was an inch or two shorter. His top hat now had a red ribbon, and he wore a red para cord bracelet.

Bonnie was blue and white , shorter, and had bright green eyes. He had bright rosy cheeks and his guitar matched the red color.

Chica was similar to the original, just thinner and bright blue eyes. Her bib now read 'Let's Party!' and she now wore pink shorts.

Foxy, they really wanted nothing of the original. Foxy was now a female with pink and white fur. She still had the bright golden eyes, but was joined with a green parrot on her shoulder.

"Uh...Hi," I waved, shocked by the new appearances of the replacements. Goldy chuckled, wearing that smirk proudly.

"Hi! I'm Uh...wait Goldy, what should you two call us? We're not the originals, and they could wake up soon," Chica sighed. Her blue eyes sang with confusion and curiosity as she waited for an answer.

"Good point. Okay, you'll be called Cupcake, since you love them. Bonnie will be called BonBon. Freddy will be called Red, since he apparently loves the color, and Foxy will be called..." Goldy drifted, tapping his chin in concentration.

"We'll figure it out later. I'm sure the guards will come up with something," she smilied. Goldy nodded, turning to me with a smilie. "Wait till you meet Marionette," he chuckled.

"I found him Goldy! Goldy look! I found him!" A small animatronic boy with brown hair, blue eyes smilied. Goldy had turned and began to talk with BonBon, which agrivated the boy. "Look at me before I stab you bear!" He softly growled.

I chuckled, catching Red's attention. He walked over, looking down at the young boy. "Winter, this is Balloon Boy, or just BB for short," Red smilied, picking up the small child. BB giggled, looking at me in awe. I smilied, finding him as an adorable little brother.

"Now then, who'd did you find BB?" Red asked. BB smilied, obviously happy for whoever he just found.

"Me, who the else would it be?"

I turned and saw a white and black puppet enter the room, who also had rosy cheeks. But one thing that sort of threw me off was the purple stains under his eyes that made him seem like he was crying.

"Marionette, meet Winter. Winter meet Marionette," Freddy smilied, holding up BB by his foot. BB giggled, holding on tightly to his balloon. Marionette gave me a nod, staying to himself.

"I'm hungry!" BB whined, handing Marionette his balloon. The puppet took it, annoyed by the child's loud whining. This guy must get head aches often.

"Ill get us some food real quick. Don't bug Marionette too much, he's got a headache already," Freddy chuckled, setting down Balloon Boy and leaving. We exchanged smilies as he passed by, and a warm feeling blossom in my chest.

"Looks like Red's got the hearts for you!" Cupcake giggled,wrapping her thin arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in disbelief. "No way," I smirked.

"Try yeah way. You can tell just by the way he smilies at you!" Marionette laughed. I gave him a playful glare, trying my best to ignore Cupcake's fit of giggling.

"Red and Winter sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" BB giggled, causing even Marionette to chuckle. "Guys, he dose not!" I sighed.

"He does for sure, but you Winter? The answer is written all over you face," BonBon cut in, trying to control BB's fit of giggling. I shook my head again, keeping my gaze to the ground. "And she looks at the ground to hide her blush," The new foxy chuckled.

I winced as my cheeks got extremely warm. The others were rolling in laughter from her comment, tears were streaming down their faces. Goldy couldn't help but give me a smirk and chuckle, which earned a glare from me. When Red walked in, he raised an eyebrow as to what was going on.

"Food!" BB squealed, rushing to Red. Everyone drew their attention to the three pizza boxes Red held in his paws, walking towards him to get a slice. Soon we were all stuffing pizza into our mouths, giggling like fools.

"Man this is good!" Marionette exclaimed, taking a bite of his pizza. Everyone either hummed or nodded to agree, more concentrated on eating though.

"But what is it called though?" He asked. We all froze, staring at him wide eyed. I swallowed what pizza I had in my mouth, trying to choke down the laughter in my throat.

"I'm with stupid!" BB grunted, who just happened to be standing next to Marionette. We all burst out into laughter, even more tears rolling down our cheeks. I took in deep breaths, trying to regain control of my breathing, as I looked around. For replacements, these guys weren't that bad.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just want to clarify a few things real quick:**

*** I'm not confirming Mangle's and Marionette's gender, it's just what I imagined what their would be like.**

*** It's not confirmed what Mangle actually looked like before being messed up by the kids, that's why I didn't put too much discription into what she looked like**

*** It's not canon for Toy Freddy to have a paracord bracelet, but I added it for a future chapter later in the story.**

**Also, I hope you excuse me for the terrible nicknames. I had to improvise **

**\\_(0-0)_/**

** But I hope you're all happy with this 1,854 word chapter.**

**㇬0Reviews㇬0**

**Ckbrothers: Winter (as shown in earlier chapters and in the previous one) has the ability to see someone's memories and can manipulate them to her will. A slight problem with it is she remembers everything that happens while she's conscious.**

**Yes, the killing of the guards is kinda a nasty habit to Winter. (She's done it for a year and nine months) but she also kept a promise to Foxy (who mentioned this in earlier chapters) to handle a guard or two for them.**

**Then, when she said something about her friends dying, she had to watch the Frazbear Gang's memories of getting killed, so that's what she meant by it**


	7. Fallen For Him

**I only own Winter.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

**CrystalDragon3568 own Crystal**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen**

** AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

* * *

~ BonBon's POV~

I watched as Marionette played hide and seek with BB. I sighed knowing good and well that he would win, again. It's either he was always in some random box or in the shadows.

"Do you see him BonBon?" BB whined, I replied shaking my head. I yawned, looking at the clock. 5:30, he could get thirty minutes of sleep in, and be fueled by tomorrow. Unlike Winter.

For the entire two weeks she's been here, she has never slept. She's never tired, almost always having enough energy to get through the day. But what confused him the most, was how she managed to pull it off.

"BonBon! BonBon, there's s-something in the h-hall!" BB shuddered, hiding behind me. I sighed, annoyed with his childish games. I went down the hall to please him, assuming it was either Marionette or BB's imagination.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I froze, my body immediately tensing up. There actually was something down here. I gulped, looking back at BB. His eyes were filling with tears, his body shivering from fear. Stay strong, just for the little _brat_, stay strong.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I took in a deep breath, turning back to the hallway. I took a few small steps further down, terror shooting throughout my body. I squinted, looking to see had been making all of that racket. Staring straight back at me were little red glowing dots. Eyes. I took a small step back, the figure taking a closer step to me.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I stepped further, trying my best to get into a closer light source. I looked behind me, almost half way to BB. I took a larger step back, the hall light from the camera shining off my suit.

_Thud. Thud._

The figure was what remained of a purple bunny. It didn't have a face or arm, it's wires were hanging all over the place. There was several holes in it's suit, even it's remaining hand had absolutely no fur. But the strongest thing that struck out, was that it smelled like _death_.

"W-Who are y-you?!" I stuttered, getting a little closer to BB. It let out a soft static, it's body slouched from it's decaying state. Even though I couldn't understand it, I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"BB, go get Goldy and Winter. They're gonna wanna see our friend here."

* * *

~BB's POV~

I followed BonBon's orders, scurrying down the hall. I did not want to stay with the scary bunny any longer.

I rushed into the room, finding that Winter and Red were talking. I ran up to her, trying my best to catch my breath. "What's wrong BB? You didn't find Mari again?" Winter asked. I took in a deep breath, shaking my head violently.

"BonBon found a big scary bunny in the hall, he wanted me to find you a-and Goldy!" I huffed, trying to regain my breath. I knew it sounded crazy, but when I looked at her eyes, they were in shock.

"Was the bunny purple?" She asked, kneeling down to my eye sight. I nodded, finally getting back my breath. Her eyes then changed from shock then to excitement, the. To worry. She quickly stood up, leaving the room.

She soon came back, Goldy following close behind her. "Take us to BonBon," He grunted, obviously anxious. I nodded, walking back out into the hall, leading the way. When we reached the purple bunny again, I shuffled my feet in fear.

Winter on the other hand ran up to the bunny and threw her arms around it. It hugged her back with it's one arm, letting out a soft static sound. Goldy chuckled, patting the bunny on the back.

"Bonnie, are the others awake?" Winter asked, quickly pulling away. The bunny nodded, leading both her and Goldy further down the dark hallway.

"Dudes, I watched the whole thing in this box. I'm glad I was hiding!" Marionette exclaimed, popping his head out of a nearby cardboard box.

* * *

~Winter's POV~

We walked into the room, my heart shattering at the condition my friends were in. I felt tears beginning to prick my eyes, my throat forming a knot. I felt a paw on my shoulder and turned to see Red with a black and white mouse standing behind him.

I guess he saw the tears in my eyes, because me into a tight hug. I buried my face into his chest, my heart shattering even more. I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks, regret filling my chest. _You're breaking that promise you made so many years ago Winter!_ I didn't care, only Red truly understood. He knew every single secret I have, even about Lillian. So it's okay if I cry in front of him.

"It's okay Snow, let it all out," he cooed, rocking me back and forth. I smiled a little at my new nickname. But those tears just kept falling. He rubbed his paw up and down my back, ruffling up my fur a bit. I buried my face even deeper into his chest. _Comfort felt good for once._

"Hey guys, look at this owl chump I found!"

Red and I turned to see Zen and the mouse glaring at eachother. Zen. The same flipping owl from the diner. You've got to be kidding me.

"Look chump mouse, I'll kick yo-"

"Oh yeah? Well I -"

"Shut Up!" Goldy shouted. I rolled my eyes, feeling my headache beginning to form. I looked back at Red, staring into his bright blue eyes. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, laying my head down on his chest.

"Ow! Dang it Goldy, can't you be a bit mor- Winter?!"

I quickly spun to see Freddy, the bear's faded blue eyes filled with joy. I let out a squeal, running over and giving him the tightest hug I could. He returned it, but I noticed the glare he and Red exchanged, _Freddy didn't think..._

Crap. They were right. I knew deep down in my heart when I told Red everything, what I felt for him. Regardless of what Goldy thought, he always seemed to make me smile. I gave Red a smile, and he returned it with a wink.

I had fallen for Red.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank ibexedi for allowing me into their forum, I can already tell it will be awesome!**

**So yeah, Red X Winter...for now. Do you guys really think I'll keep things easy on Winter?! Of course I wouldn't, I'm mean when it comes to my oc's!**


	8. Let The Games Begin!

**I only own Winter.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen**

** AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

* * *

~ BB's POV~

I giggled as the older Bonnie, I call him bunny, lifted me onto his shoulder. I hugged his head, happy to have a new playmate. Mari didn't always have time to play or his headaches hurt too much. Recently he's just been really quiet, like he's someone else.

I got a little worried about it, but Bunny was always happy to play with me. Winter stayed his voice box was pretty damaged, so when he tried to talk it was just static. I didn't mind though, it reminded me of Mari a little.

"Six o'clock! It's six o'clock! Rise and shine, it's almost opening time!" BonBon yelled, sprinting down the hall like a fool. I gasped in joy, excitement filling my chest. "It's opening time! It's time for balloons!" I giggled.

Bunny let me down, patting my head and marching away. I let out a shrill happy laughter as Winter picked me up when rushing by. "Are you ready to shine BB?" She smirked. I nodded, giggling as Winter swung me onto her back.

"No, I'm ready for candy! And Cake! And Pizza! And Balloons!"

* * *

~Winter's POV~

"Red, you are way out of your mind if you want me to stand on that stage and sing!" I sighed, sneaking a piece of cake into my mouth. Red chuckled, showing a bigger piece in my mouth. I rolled my eyes, eating it anyways.

"Winter! Winter come quick!"

I turned, seeing Marionette quickly running to me. "Winter, it's the kids..." he huffed.

"Slow down Mari, just tell me what's going on," I comforted, placing a paw on one of his shoulders. He looked up at me, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"The kids are ripping apart f-fox. BB is trying to keep them away, but there is a few who won't listen!" He gasped, taking in a large breath of air. I pushed past him, sprinting to the Kid's Cove. I skidded to a stop, looking down at the children ripping the new foxy apart.

I growled, picking them up and placing them in Mari's arms. I knelt down to the fox, her endo skeleton was completely bare. Both her and the parrot had lost an eye, and her body parts were in the wrong places.

I let out a shaky sigh, picking up the tattered animatronic. I quickly marched to the Parts and Service, praying Goldy could help her out.

* * *

I leaned against the wall, waving to the parents and children goodbye. I sighed, turning towards the Parts and Service when I heard someone call for me.

"Winter, come here for a second. I want you to meet someone!"

I looked behind me to see Mr. Frazbear with a younger looking man. The young man had fairly tan skin, shaggy brown hair, and bright indigo eyes. Eyes that seemed to much like...Vincent's.

"Winter, this is the new night guard, Jeremy. Jeremy this is my prized performer Winter," Mr. Frazbear gestured, waving his cigar around. Jeremy smiled at me, extending out his hand. I took it, but didn't smile back.

"Now Jeremy, Scotty left you some messages to get through the night. Maybe even Winter will lend ya a hand? What do you say Winter?"

I took in every detail Jeremy had. His smile, his eyes, the way he shook my paw, the he slouch It matched Vincent perfectly.

"Jeremy, what's your last name?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, turning to the boss. Mr. Frazbear shrugged, causing the young man to shrug in return.

"Fitzgerald, why?"

Jeremy Fitzgerald. The looks, the name, the additude. All too familiar to me."Who's your dad?" I grunted.

"Vincent Fitzgerald."

Bingo. Just what I thought. I smiled turning away from the two and heading towards Parts and Service. Is Goldy gonna love this or what?

* * *

"We kill him, simple as that!" Goldy growled, narrowing his eyes at Freddy. "We can't kill an innocent person !" Freddy yelled back.

"We've done it before, why not now?" Goldy muttered, turning his gaze away. Freddy let out a murmur, glaring at Goldy.

"We killed those guards to keep Vincent away! This is us killing because it's his son!" Chica yelled.

"And then Vincent will know what our parents went through!" Goldy spat. I shifted my feet a little.

"Not all of our parents," I muttered, clenching my fist of the thought. Red wrapped his arms around me from behind, giving me a tight squeeze. But I could still feel the stares from Goldy and Freddy.

"Let's give the kid a good scare. No killing and no harming. He's pretty insecure and would probably tell Vincent and it'll cause Vincent to keep away," I sighed. I heard a few noises in disagreement.

"If any of us gets the opportunity to kill Jeremy, we take it!" Goldy growled. I sighed, looking between the others. They didn't want to, but nodded in agreement. Not much else we can do.

"Red, BonBon, and Cupcake will handle him tonight. For now, the rest of the toys stay in their places. Winter will be hanging out near his office, but don't kill him. I want to make him think you won't hurt him, it'll be easier for you to kill him," Goldy nodded. We all grunted in agreement.

Red and I looked between each other. "And let the games begin."

* * *

~6:30 AM~

"Winter, Fox is upset," BB sighed. I nodded, turning towards Kid's Cove. I walked in, spotting the broken fox slumped on the floor. I slumped down beside her, wiping away the tears on her face.

"No one likes me," She murmured, her voice box filled with static. "I like you, Foxy does. Red, BonBon, BB, Mari, all of us like you," I replied. She looked up at me, her gold eyes blurry with tears.

"But the humans don't! Mr. Frazbear won't even have me repaired!" She sobbed. I sighed, pulling her into a small hug. "Some of the guards like you, Jeremy does."

"Then why did they give me my new nickname?!" She growled, pushing away. "Nickname?" I asked. "Yeah Mangle! But why not call me that? I'm trash anyways!" She yelled, more tears flooding out of her eyes. I tried to calm her, but she climbed into the rafters before I could blink.

I sighed in defeat, walking towards Mari. But something caught me off guard. He was hiding in his box, the children not even close to receive his prizes. I opened the lid to the little box, looking down at him. "What wrong Mari?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I froze, immediately recognizing the feminine. Angela Jenkins, mother of David Jenkins. She was one of the mothers who protested to wanting her son back, or at least his body. "Angela!" I growled, picking up the puppet and throwing it onto the ground.

It looked back at me, it's cold empty eyes giving me a pleading look. "Please stop David before anything bad happens!" She begged. I growled, a familiar disgust emerging in my stomach. "David decided a long time ago to be a killer, I can't change his mind now!" I spat.

I turned away, ignoring her begs for me to stop Goldy, her begs for me to listen. I clenched my fist, sitting down next to Red. _It's too late Angela, it's too late now._

* * *

**I know it was short, but I hope you like it! Next chapter will be a little fluffy for Red and Winter. Nothing else big will happen *cough, food fight, cough*. Anyways, Bye!**


	9. Broken Wings

**I only own Winter.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen**

** AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

I sighed, watching children shuffle out the pizzaria doors. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see Red's extended paw. I raised an eyebrow at him, his bright blue shining.

"We have at least thirty minutes before Jeremy, so may I have this dance?"

I blushed, taking his paw. He gently lifted me to my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head on his chest. I heard the soft melody of music, both of us swaying with the tempo.

_One Life,  
Is not a long time,  
When you're waiting,  
For a small sign._

I could feel a my smile growing a Red spun me around. I let out a small giggle as he pulled me close. We swayed back in forth, our hearts beating in perfect rhythm with the song.

_Patience,  
Is hard to find.  
Shadows,  
Seem to fill you life._

"You know, I think you should sing this one day," Red chuckled. "And why's that?" I giggled. "Because, it is officially our song," He smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead.

_Don't be disappointed.  
Don't let your heart break.  
Don't spend another minute,  
In this way.  
It's okay._

I laughed as Red spun me around once more. This time he was behind me, my paws still held in his. I grinned, practically glowing from happiness.

_Dry your eyes now baby; _

_Broken wings won't hold you down. _

_You'll take flight soon, baby. _

_You'll be lifted up, And you'll be there._

I hummed along, taking advantage of this small peaceful moment Red and I get to have_._

_Twelve hours,  
Is a long night, _

_When you're searching, _

_With no hope in sight._

Red spun me, forcing me to face him now. He rocked me back and forth, his blue eyes shining brightly. I couldn't help but snuggle closer to him, listening to him hum along.

_Aimless,  
On the inside;  
And the damage,  
Makes you want to hide._

I felt a knot forming in my throat, tears pricking my eyes. Since the lyrics were so true right now, so understanding to me, I couldn't help but get a tad emotional. Red placed his paw under my chin, lifting it for me to look directly into his eyes. I knew the tears in my eyes were still there, but I knew they wouldn't fall. Not today. But was surprised me was how he sang along perfectly with the next verse.

_I know that it seems pointless,  
I know that it feels fake.  
I know you can't stand the thought of,  
Being stray,  
One more day._

He placed his lips on mine, and I couldn't help but smile. On the inside, I was practically in a river of joyful tears.

_Dry your eyes now, baby;  
Broken wings won't hold you down.  
You'll take flight soon, baby.  
You'll be lifted up,  
And you'll be there._

* * *

~ 11:49~

I laughed, swinging my arm with Red's paw intertwined with mine. I knew the others would notice but I didn't really care. All that mattered to me was that he stood by my side while everyone is safe.

In flash, Red had pulled me out of the way of a flying tomato. I looked to see where it had came from to see a smug look on Sucide Mouse's face. I looked to where it had landed and saw it splattered all over Zen's face. I walked over to Zen, picking up some of the tomato off the ground.

"I would laugh, but being Zen here is my friend..." I started, flinging the remaining tomato at Sucide. He dodged it, but that was his mistake. Right behind him just happened to be Bonnie.

Bonnie let out a soft static sound, picking up a piece of cake and slamming it onto the mouse's head. I laughed, hearing BB's wild call for a food fight. Soon everyone was throwing just about any type food at someone. Goldy even got some ice cream on his top hat.

I felt Red pull me closer as a cherry pie flew past my arm. I growled, picking up some cheese and throwing it I the direction it came from, which happened to be Foxy. "Funny, your fur is pure white and it's clean as hell right now!" Red chuckled. I looked at my fur, noting at how clean it was.

I looked back up to only have raspberries smeared on my face. I chuckled, picking up some peanut butter and returning the favor to Red. We laughed, smearing any type of messy food we could see on each other.

"Everyone stop! Calm down! It's 11:54,we need to clean up and get ready for Jeremy!" Goldy ordered, trying to catch his breath laughing. We all nodded, a few slapping eachother on the back of the head.

"Hey Winter, you called me your friend earlier," Zen sighed, walking up to me as the others were filing out. I nodded, wiping off some jelly on my paws. "And?" I asked.

"And why?" He asked. I looked up at him, smearing some the remaining jelly on his feathers. "Because, you're not that bad. Pretty cool actually. So, why not?" I shrugged, turning and leaving the room before he could answer.

* * *

~ 6:13~

I sighed, looking up at the clock. If he lived, he should have been gone by now. If not, he should've screamed by now as well. I stood up, trudging into the security office. I peeked in, smiling.

Jeremy was passed out on the desk, his brown hair shading his indigo eyes. I sighed, lightly taking the tablet from his hands. I lightly pushed him, causing him to stir a bit. I took his hat and slapped him in the face with it, causing him to bolt up.

"Ahh! What the hell Winter?!" He shrieked, sweat flooding down his face. I shrugged, returning his hat. "It's currently 6:13 sleeping beauty, time to head home."

He grunted, slowly getting up. He grabbed his keys and nodded to me on his way out. Then it occurred to me, he actually was the complete opposite of Vincent. Jeremy was kind, always willing to lend a hand, even had plans to be a dad. Vincent was easily irritated with people and hated kids.

I quickly ran into the Parts and Service, pulling Goldy over. "We can not kill that kid Goldy!" I growled. He scowled, shaking his head from frustration.

"We will kill the kid, we all agreed on it!" He spat, rubbing his temple. "He's nothing like his father, nothing! He would never bring harm to the kids and he wouldn't lay a hand on someone unless needed to!" I sighed.

"But this is the only way for Vincent to feel bad about what to us and our parents!" He growled. "Goldy, when we started this, it was _never_ about our parents! It was about us getting direct revenge on Vincent! Jeremy should not be punished for his father's crimes!" I yelled.

Goldy glared, turning his back away from me. "_You_ are killing him. End of story!"

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do not own Wings, it belongs to Jeff and Casey Lee Williams. (If you want to look it up, the best vids you'll get for it is if you type RWBY Wings)**

** This chapter was a little harder for me to do since I broke down while writing the song part. This was my BFF's favorite song and she recently died. So I dedicate this lovely chapter to her.**

** R.I.P Texas Dallas Ashton**

**R.I.P Monty Oum**


	10. A Shadow's Light

**I only own Winter.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen**

**AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

**WARNING**

**This chapter is very detailed in gore**

**Read at your own risk!**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

_"Vincent please! Don't!" I cried. He took another step towards me, twirling that knife in his fingers. He dropped the empty animatronic head, the one I knew as Goldy. I backed up against the wall, fear stealing my breath from me. "No!"_

_I cried out, to only have the furry animatronic hand cover my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the warm blood trickle down my chin. I collapsed as the knife ripped out from my stomach. I looked up at his evil smirk, blood and tears staining my face. "Why?!" I coughed._

_He only chuckled, grabbing my arm and looking into my eyes. "Oh Lilly, my beautiful snowflake. You wouldn't understand if I told you know! You've got to wait a little longer, then I'll tell you!" He chuckled, digging the knife into my arm. _

_His hand had me pinned against the wall and I had no way to run or fight back. I cried as the knife made a long bloody line from my hand to my shoulder. I screamed as he did it my other arm. "Don't cry Lilly, the fun hasn't even begun!" He smirked._

_He took off the animatronic hand, revealing his rough tan hand. He wiped away my tears, chuckling as I shivered in fear. Then he looked into my eyes, and I stared into his. His indigo eyes gleamed with madness, but also enjoyment._

_"Lilly, I believe you haven't known what it's like to be blind," he smirked. I screamed as he placed his hand over my mouth, trying my best to pull away. But that knife dug deep into my face, blood was pouring out. _

_That's when the knife dug out my eye. My heart raced as the blood gushed out of my eye socket. I jerked my head to get away, causing him to only rip out my other eye. But I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of his badge. I had a large bloody line across my face, it staggered across my eyes and nose. But then it was just darkness._

_I felt his hand take a tight grip on my hair, dragging me away. I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. I wanted to scream, but only air would come from my mouth. I wanted to fight, but my body was too broken._

_I was broken._

* * *

I bolted up, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. I took in a deep breath. I finally realized that I was in the parts and service room, not in the that room. I felt something on my shoulder and turned to see Red's concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice automatically soothing me. I took in another deep breath, leaning against his side. "Yeah...just had a bad dream is all," I sighed.

He nodded, giving me a small hug on my side, watching Goldy storm into the room. Mangle, Cupcake, BonBon and Marionette followed close behind, happiness glowing off their smiles.

"THAT'S IT!" Goldy shouted, his yell shooting BB awake. I quirked my eyebrow at the others, but they only shrugged. I slowly stood up, looking down to see BB hugging on tightly to my leg. "Five nights! Five nights and he's still alive!" Goldy growled.

He took in a deep breath, turning to all of us with a glare. "Tonight will be the last night he lives. If he walks out of here alive, I swear to god that I'll burn this pizzeria to the ground with us in it!" He spat. He clenched his fist, charging out of the room. I looked to the others, worry consuming my heart.

"We have to stop Goldy...but how?" Chica asked. I looked at the ground, biting the inside of my cheek in thought. "We distract Jeremy!" I smirked.

"Wouldn't that get him killed?!" Freddy growled. I shook my head, practically jumping from excitement. "Goldy likes to be noticed. He'll get angry and try to make us stop distracting him. Hopefully, I'll be able to get him out of here by then."

The others nodded, a few smirking from mischievous plans already in mind. They filed out of the door, Red leaving last. He turned and gave me a small wink as he left. I gave him a nod back, looking down to still see BB holding onto my leg.

I sighed, looking down at his blue eyes. "Will you keep me away from the scary bear?!" He pleaded. I chuckled a little, picking him up to my eye level. "Goldy? Please BB, he's just an overgrown teddy bear!"

"Not him! The black one!" BB whined. I cocked my head at him, thinking if I knew a black bear. "What black bear BB?" I asked. He looked at the ground, shaking a bit from fear. He turned and pointed at a pair of white eyes glowing in a dark corner.

I watched as a black bear emerged from the shadows, a black bunny following close behind. I put down BB, pushing him towards the exit. He quickly sprinted away, still shaking from fear. I turned back to the dark figures, curious as to who they were.

"Greetings friend, my name is Shadow Freddy. My fellow shadow here is known as Shadow Bonnie," The bear said with a polite bow. Shadow Bonnie rolled his eyes, giving me a small nod.

"People just call me Shad. That little kid likes to Shadow Freddy here, Black Bear," the bunny smiled, earning a glare from the bear. "Please, if you wish to call me anything, make it Fear or something!" The bear sighed.

"Okay Fear, my name is Winter. Why exactly are you here?" I asked. The two stole a glance at each other, then turned to me. "We are here to make deal," Shad smirked. I raised my eyebrow at him, turning to the far more mature bear.

"We have taken a small notice that the guard, Jeremy I believe, may not walk out of here alive. So, Shad and I propose to make he actually stay alive . No matter what type of injuries he has," Fear smiled.

"Sounds good, but what's the catch? Why am I needed?" I asked. The bear sighed, his white pupils glancing at the rabbit. The rabbit nodded, taking a step towards me. "The catch is, Fear and I want a way out of this pizzeria. And the only way to do that is to accompany an animatronic suit that is already possessed. You are pretty good at keeping secrets so..." He shrugged.

I looked at the ground, frustration beating with my...Lillian's heart. Having a proper gentleman to calm me when I'm furious, and a goof to cheer me up. Jeremy lives,nI get the help I need, they get what they want. Everybody wins.

"Before I agree to this, there needs to be a few things set straight. First, I control the suit, not you two. Two, you may give me advice but not try and fix my mistakes. I'll most likely fix them on my own later. Three, don't argue. Are we clear?" I growled. They both nodded, Fear extending his paw to me. I gripped my paw in mine, sealing the deal.

"Let's go save a night guard!" Shadow Bonnie grinned. We all nodded, the two fading away as I walked out the door.

* * *

~4:30~

I sat on the edge of the security desk, checking the halls every so often. Jeremy was constantly checking the cameras and prize room, sweat dripping off his forehead. I noticed a picture of him and a younger woman.

She had pixie cut black hair, her skin was fairly toned. She gorgeous green eyes, and she seemed to make the world brighter just from her smile. "Who's that?" I asked. Jeremy looked at the photo, taking it into his hands and smiling. "My girlfriend, her name's Madeline. But, I call her Maddi," he sighed, staring deep into the girl's eyes.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked, smiling on how well even a picture of her could calm him. "We're going on three years. I want to pop the big question but..." He drifted, turning his attention to me. "But what?" I sighed.

"I don't have any money to get her a ring. Or for her to move in with me," he sighed, hugging the photo. I glanced down the hall, then back at Jeremy. "Hey, uhh... I'll be right back!" I rushed, bolting towards Mr. Frazbear's office.

I jumped into the door, immediately recognizing the cluttered desk. But if I knew Lillian's father, he would keep his wife's wedding ring in the right drawer. He intended to give it to her and tell her that her mother didn't live in California but died in a car wreck when Lillian turned sixteen. But, I know he won't mind.

I held the large sapphire ring in my paw, wondering what else was in drawer. I pulled it open a little more to see a photo of him, Scott, Vincent, and Lillian together. I looked around me and took it, stuffing it in my torn glove.

I ran out of the office, skidded to a stop in Jeremy's desk. I panted as he just stared at me. I took in a deep breath, opening my paw for him to see the ring. "Winter, where'd you get this?!" He asked, bolting up and studying it. "It was a gift from a kid," I lied, finally catching my breath.

I could see tears prick his eyes as he muttered that it was her size. He pulled me into a tight hug, a few tears dripping from his eyelashes. "Thank you Winter! Thank you!" He smiled. I hugged him back, watching Shad slip some money into Jeremy's coat pocket. I nodded, pulling away from Jeremy.

"Now, go propose to this dream girl. I expect to see her with that ring on her finger tomorrow!" I chuckled.

"But what about my shift?!" He asked. I shook my head, handing him the picture he had earlier. "Let's just say you're being promoted to day shift from now own," I smiled. He gave me yet another hug, then threw on his coat. "But Winter, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because I see a lot of potential and greatness in you Jeremy. You can make a large change, a good change. Your potential shouldn't be wasted on a low pay night shift. Besides, you're nothing like your dad."

"Wait, you know my dad?" He asked. I sighed at my slip up, kneeling down to Jeremy."I'll explain tomorrow. Now go!" I grunted, playfully shoving him. He shrugged, walking towards the nearest exit.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this 2,257 word chapter (took me awhile to write) **

**Next chapter I will announce ALL of the ANIMATRONIC OCS that will be used in this story! **

**Also, I did take break, like Ckbrothers suggested, and I have 2 BIG announcements to make.**

**1\. There will be a sequel and prequel to this story.**

**2\. And I am now accepting human OCS! **

**In order for your oc to possibly be in the story, you MUST fill out the following form;**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color: (I'll allow highlights, but I still need their natural hair color)**

**Eye Color:(I'll accept Blue,Green,Hazel,Brown, Gray and yellow. Yes, I know someone who was born with yellow eyes)**

**Job:(They can be janitors, waiters/waitresses, day guards, and I'll accept a few night guards)**

**Why they have the job:**

**Favorite Animatronic:**

**Least Favorite Animatronic:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Opinion of Mr. Frazbear:**

**Opinion of Scott/Phone Guy:**

**Opinion of Jeremy:**

**_*CORRECT FORM* (I used my guard OC Blake as an example)_**

**_Name: Blake Belladona_**

**_Nickname: Bella_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Age: 22_**

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Eye Color: Yellow_**

**_Job: Waitress_**

**_Why they have the job: Needs to pay debts and bills_**

**_Favorite Animatronic: Marionette_**

**_Least Favorite Animatronic: Toy Chica_**

**_Personality: Quiet, Shy, very secretive and observant. She likes to dance when she's alone and dreams to become a professional dancer. She feels very uncomfortable in large crowds and when there is a LOT of noise. She also loves cats. _**

**_History: Blake was given to an orphanage at 3 months, a note left saying her name was Blake Belladona. Blake was often separate from the other children and never liked the thought of a foster family. At age 17, she moved out and started to get pick up jobs. _**

**_Opinion of Mr. Frazbear: Finds him greedy at times but has noticed his grieving for something he has lost. She offers support and comfort when he needs it._**

**_Opinion of Scott/Phone Guy: She has a crush on him and is generally more open around him. She tends to love his jokes and how he tries his best to help others._**

**_Opinion of Jeremy: She finds him to be a good friend and hopes his life will be peaceful since he's already gone through so much trouble._**


	11. Losing You

**I only own Winter and Blake.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen**

**AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

**Nameless2014 owns Destiny Evergreen**

**PurpleButterDinosuar owns Shackler**

**ibexedi owns Shelby the Singing Sea Lion (Note that this OC will have a major role in the story)**

**PurrsiaKitty owns Katherine **

**WARNING**

**This chapter is very detailed in gore**

**Read at your own risk!**

**Also, since Fear(Shadow Freddy) and Shad (Shadow Bonnie) are kinda in Winter's mind now, they communicate with her differently. (They don't actually have to talk, just speak to her through her mind)**

**Shadow Freddy will now speak like so: {Greetings Friend}**

**Shadow Bonnie will now speak like so: [What's Up?!]**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

_ I sobbed as Vincent slammed me against the wall, pain shot through my spine. A sharp ringing sang through my ears. I put my hand on the ground to valence myself, then Vincent tugged at my hair again. _

_ I was dragged closer to him and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "D-Dad will...will find o-out," I coughed. Vincent just chuckled, lifting me up and setting me down in something._

_ "Lilly, you and I both know that man doesn't care about anyone but himself. Ever since your mom died, he's just turned greedy. Not even you could set him straight," Vincent sighed. I heard him turn something and then a sharp pain crashed into my arm. I feel my bones shatter, my muscles rip apart._

_ "Why...why are y-you telling me this?" I asked, more blood dripping from my mouth. I felt his hand cup my cheek, and his forehead to lean against mine. For a minute I could imagine the good Vincent, the Vincent I knew, doing the exact same thing. _

_ "Because, I'm showing you how ugly the world can be. How much pain can drive someone mad. How if someone loses something they care about, they cherish, they are forever...lost. I'm showing you the way the world works," He sighed. I felt something drip onto my skin. A tear. He was crying._

_ "What did you lose Vincent?" I asked, my own tears combining with his. His breathing was soft and long, like he was just about ready to give up on life. "My...my wife," he choked._

_ "Y-You...you lost Jane?" I asked, my breathing matching in the same pattern as his. I could feel more of his tears drip onto my face. "Not just her, my daughter too...now I'm going to lose you," he sobbed._

_ He was right. There was no way for him to save me now. I've lost too much blood, and if I did live, I would suffer for the rest of my life. I took my hand and cupped his cheek, knowing it was probably a bloody wreck. _

_ "Vinny...listen to me. I don't know why you did this, but I can tell you don't want to. I'm...I'm s-sorry about Jane, but please listen to me. It's not over. There's still a little hope, it's small but it's still there," I coughed, smiling at his nickname. _

_ "Vincent, I'm not going to last much longer. But even though this happened, I still love you like my brother. I just need to ask you one t-thing," I coughed. I felt his muscles tighten as he held my other hand. "Anything Lilly, anything at all," He chocked out._

_ "Please...please don't say goodbye...I hate goodbyes "_

* * *

_ ~8:00~ _

_ 3rd Person POV_

Jeremy laughed as he pulled the dark haired beauty into the pizzeria behind him. "Come on Maddi, you've got to meet my buds," he smiled. Maddi grinned, interlocking her hand in his.

The two approached the group of employees, mostly guards but a few others as well. "Hey Jeremy, is that the lovely Madeline?!" A man called out, trudging up to Jeremy. He had dark brown hair with aqua blue eyes. His hair was combed back and he wore the standard uniform, just had a pair of jeans instead.

"Maddi meet my best friend Scott. Scott, this is Maddi," Jeremy smiled, introducing the two. They shook hands, then Scott noticed the stunning sapphire ring on her hand. "Jeremy...is this what I think it is?" Scott asked.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" A young man asked, walking up beside Scott. He was a tad shorter than Jeremy and plumper too. He wore big, round, thick glasses that his curly red hair partially covered.

"Maddi, this is my coworker Fritz. Fritz, this is my _fiancé_ Maddi," Jeremy smirked. The two men eyes widened but then they threw their friend into a hug, shouting joys of congratulations.

"What's going over here?" A polar bear asked. Her eyes were a bright blue, and they appeared to even be glowing. She wore ripped up fingerless gloves, and it seemed something was tucked underneath one. "Maddi, this is the best animatronic and friend I have, Winter."

The two shook hands, and the bear smiled when she saw the ring. "Congrats you two...looks like Fritz owes me a twenty," she smirked. Fritz groaned, handing the bear a twenty dollar bill.

"Well, I actually have more news!" Maddi smiled. The others, including Jeremy, turned to her with curiosity. She noticed a young woman standing beside Scott. It occurred to her that the woman had been silent the entire time. She had long, straight black hair and piercing yellow eyes. "What is it?" The woman softly asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Maddi smiled. Everyone shouted and hugged in joy. Jeremy spun her around in circles, pure happiness glowing from his smile.

"I bet twenty bucks it's going to be a girl!" Scott laughed, stealing a glance at Fritz. Fritz returned the glance, clearing his throat a bit. "I bet twenty five that it will be a boy!" Fritz smirked. "And I bet forty that it'll be twins with one girl and one boy," Winter cut in. The two knew immediately that Winter was probably wrong.

"That reminds me, Winter and I need to talk," Jeremy sighed, leading Winter away from the group. The silent woman walked up to Maddi extending her hand out to her. Maddi took it, shaking it with a smile.

* * *

~Jeremy's POV~

"So...how do you know my dad?" I asked, looking up into her blue eyes. They fogged and distant, like she really didn't want to talk about it. "Your dad worked as a night guard at the original place," She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"There's more to it than that! Whenever someone mentions his name you snap at them!" I sighed, my pleading to her for an answer. "Jeremy, if I tell you this, you might not understand," she sighed.

"Try me."

She rubbed her temples and looked up from the ground. "You...you heard about the five missing kids right?" She asked, her voice soft like a whisper. I nodded, motioning for her to go on. "Vincent...Vincent was the one who killed them."

I froze, wanting to shake my head in disbelief. I felt my eyes begin to prick with tears. It was true. I didn't want it to be, but I knew it was. Everything made sense now. Why he begged me to not get the job, why he was shocked when he saw the ring.

"The girl, who gave that ring, did he kill her too?" I asked, my heart racing. Winter looked at me for a moment, then knelt to my eye height. "That girl was named Lillian. That girl, was me."

I froze. I looked into her eyes, to see if she was playing with me, but I could tell she wasn't.

"Jeremy! Are you done yet?! We got cake that needs to be eaten out here!" Fritz called out. I looked back to see Winter was long gone. I sighed, putting on a smile and trudging to Fritz.

* * *

~Winter's POV~

"So you only told him your first name then?" Red asked, patting the girl's head that was sitting on his knee. I nodded, sitting down on the stage beside him. "Well, there are no newspaper articles with Lillian in it, so I guess it would be hard for him to find out who you really were," Red sighed.

I nodded, watching as a young girl crawled into my lap. She gave me a hug, her brown eyes gleaming with joy. I softly hugged her back. "I love kids. They're so sweet," I smiled, braiding the young girl's hair. Freddy went to reply when we heard a high pitched scream. Generally it was a toddler, but this sounded like a grown woman's scream.

Red and I exchanged glances before moving the kids bolting towards the scream. We skidded to a stop when we entered the Kid's Cove. I froze, every gear in my suit locking in place. Mangle had Jeremy's head locked in her jaws.

I dashed towards the two, trying my best rip open her jaws. Red came over and help, snapping her jaws open. Jeremy collapsed, his blood smearing down my fur. I lifted him up, fear taking over my mind. More blood gushed from the wound, this time to splattered not only on me but red as well.

Someone had handed me towels to hold the pressure on the bite, but the blood just kept soaking through.

{Don't worry Winter. We're keeping our end of the deal. He'll be fine} Fear comforted.

I ignored Fear, trying my best to stop the bleeding. An ambulance eventually came and took him away. I somehow ended up in the security office, wanting to kill Goldy. Mangle's eyes were pitch black, and that means her A.I level was increased. And only Goldy can increase the A.I level.

* * *

I growled when he walked in with that stupid smirk on his face. He kept talking about a job well done, but it just sounded like white noise to me. I stood up, landing a punch to his jaw. I heard a loud crack but didn't care much for it.

"Jeremy didn't deserve any of it Goldy, any of it! He didn't even know what Vincent had done! He was going to be a father Goldy, a father!" I growled, slamming him against the wall.

"He could've turned into his father!" Goldy spat, landing a punch to my cheek. I growled, spinning him and slamming him to the ground.

"Jeremy isn't his father and never will be!" I shouted, storming out of the room. I heard his shouts at me, but they seemed faded and faraway. I just kept walking, feeling hollow and empty on the inside. I was going to lose all of my friends because of him, they were all going to be scrapped. Red was going to be scrapped.

I found myself standing the hall, hearing the echo's of Frazbear's voice, ordering which animatronics would be scrapped. I stood up ready to start some type of fight when I felt someone grab onto my paw. I turned to see Red, his blue filled with tears.

"You need to get to the parts and service. Any animatronics in their isn't going to be scrapped. I'll buy you some time," He chocked. I felt my own tears beginning to prick my eyes, but I felt fear in my heart most of all.

"Red, I'm staying here. I'm not going to leave you to be scrapped!" I protested, cupping his check in my paw. "Winter, you have to go..."

"Please Red..." I sobbed. He shook his head, planting a kiss on my lips. I watched him take off his paracord bracelet, stained with Jeremy's blood, and place it on my wrist.

"Don't forget that I love you," he sadly smiled, turning towards the humans. I felt someone guide me in the opposite direction.

I kept trying to pull towards Red, but I just got farther and farther away.

Red's figure got smaller and smaller, the room got darker.

Then my heart shattered in pain.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! It's really sad and has a HUGE effect on Winter. ㈷7**

**I actually had fun writing this chapter! I have no idea why though**

**Anyways, congrats to those whose OCS will be in the story. Like I said, ibexedi's Shelby will play an important role in the story. I'M STILL ACCEPTING HUMAN OCS!**

**Also, please check out their FNAF Shorts and their story The Real Enemy. I'm actually a moderator for heir forum and I put a link to it in my bio.**


	12. Reunion

**I only own Winter and Blake.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen and Spencer**

**AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

**Nameless2014 owns Destiny Evergreen**

**ibexedi owns Shelby the Singing Sea Lion**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

_ I giggled as I slid across the ice, my skates gliding without a sound. I wobbled a little, to only have Vincent hold my arm to balance me. I noticed the long purple wool scarf he had and giggled at the thought of his middle name. "I think I'll call you purple guy from now on," I smiled. _

_ "And why is that?" He asked, releasing my arm. I smirked, skating ahead of him. I spun around, laughing as he slip and fell. I skated over with the new guard, Scott, who's only seventeen. _

_ "Vincent Violet Fitzgerald, how in the world did you fall?" I asked, Scott and I helping him up. Vincent's face flushed a bright red as Scott and I burst out laughing. "I-It's not funny!" He exclaimed. _

_ "Whatever Purple Guy!" I laughed, skating past him and snatching his scarf._

* * *

_ ~12:30~_

I sat quietly in the corner of the room, burying my face in my arms. I kept hearing voices trying to comfort me, but it was all one big blur to me. All of my friends, scrapped. Red, was scrapped.

[Not all of us is gone Winter,]

I looked up, seeing Shad's glowing white eyes. He gave me a hug, burying his face into my shoulders. I sighed, giving him a small hug back. He faded away when he saw Freddy approaching, leaving no evidence behind. Freddy knelt down next to me, putting a comforting paw on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, refusing to even look at him.

"Come on Winter, talk to me," Freddy sighed. I just stared at the ground, my mind and sanity drifting off into another world. "Would you spot acting like the floor is more interesting than me?!" He growled. So, I hid my face in my fur. He sighed, getting up and trudging off.

I looked back up, making sure he was completely gone. I tugged out the small photo I got from Mr. Frazbear's office. I sighed, studying the photo from what seemed to be from a century ago.

We were all standing in front some building, probably an ice rink from the way we were dressed. I noticed how I-Lillian wore a large purple scarf that had a white V stitched into it. Most likely Vincent's.

I looked a bit closer to see her hands interlocked with Vincent's and Scott's...Scott. She was really close with Scott, probably her best friend. He would pick her up after school, take her to parks, babysit her when her dad was out. He knew all of her secrets and he was the only one really searching for her.

I held the photo a little longer, thinking back at all of those times when Lillian was alive. I sighed, stuffing it back into my glove. Scott deserves to know, not Mr. Frazbear, Scott. I slowly stood up, trudging over to Goldy. "Hey, are any of the night guard's still here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fritz and Scott. But Fritz is currently getting fired and we can't leave the room," he sighed. I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "I'm gonna sleep. Don't wake me up for absolutely any reason," I faked yawned, slumping back into my corner. I thought about if whether or not I could actually leave the suit as a spirit.

**_ {I'm sure it's possible. You probably just have to find a way to do it,}_** Fear sighed, appearing next to me. Shad appeared to my other side, a small smile plastered on his face. **_[That chick who possessed Marionette, whatever her name was, said she thinks about something good that happened before she died. Then she just does it]_** Shad shrugged. I nodded, thinking back to when Lillian was still alive.

_ I sighed, looking up into the sky from the tree branch I was sitting on. Scott was upside reading a comic, hanging from the tree branch above mine. "What are you drawing Lilly?" He asked, climbing onto my tree branch. I shrugged showing him the drawing._

_It was of a girl with long honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a faded green dress and held a yellow rose in her hands. "Who's that supposed to be?" He asked, handing it back to me. "Mary," I sighed, brushing back my ash blonde hair. _

_ "And who is Mary?" He asked, returning to his comic. "I have no idea," I smiled, continuing to color my drawing. Scott chuckled, ruffling my hair._

I opened my eyes, to see a curl of ash blonde hair in my eyes. I looked back at Fear and Shad, receiving a thumbs up from both of them. I actually went into ghost form...wow. I quickly stood up, pushing through the door without a sound.

I scuffed down the halls, peeking into Scott's small office. He had his head down, filling out papers Mr. Frazbear was too busy to do. I quietly walked in, noticing the large cup of coffee on his desk. I shook my head, remembering his big craving for coffee.

I cleared my throat, a little taken back by how loud it turned out to be. Scott looked up from his papers and froze when he saw me. His pen slipped from his hands, landing on the paper. The room was so quiet it echoed when it hit the paper.

"L-Lilly?!" Scott chocked. Tears began to prick his eyes as he moved from the desk, taking a few steps towards me. "Hey Scotty," I smiled, my voice quavering from the knot in my throat.

Scott knelt down to me, tears dripping from his long eyelashes. I ran threw my arms around him, my body shaking as the tears violently escaped my body. I could feel his tight hug back, and a few tears dripping onto my shirt.

I pulled away, taking in how much he had changed. His side burns had a bit of gray, he had scars running up and down his arm. "Scott...how long has it been?" I asked, examining his mature features. He was a teenager when I died, now he's a fully grown man.

"I was 17 in 1970, when you went missing. It's 1987, 17 years since then. I'm 34 now Lilly, you would've been 27..." He sighed.

"...Did you just calculate that all in you head?" I asked, amazed by his quick answer. He nodded, his aqua blue eyes gleaming with pride. I smiled, knowing he was always better than me at math.

"I honestly thought I had been gone longer than that," I sighed. I looked around his small office, smiling at how neat it was compared to Mr. Frazbear's. All of the picture frames were hung exactly straight, everything perfectly in a certain degree or angle.

"I see you've gotten well organized over the years," I smiled following him to his desk. He chuckled, plopping into his swivel seat. "I'm sure you remember how much of a slob I was back then," He smirked. I giggled in response, jumping up and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Lilly...please tell me what happened," He sighed, his tone turning serious. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. Then everything that has happened since that, since I died, just bursted out of mouth. And Scott just listened, wincing at the parts of someone dying.

"...I had my suspicions about Vincent, but never actually thought..."He sighed, rubbing his temple. I felt a guilt pain in my chest, thinking about all those guards. "I can't believe I actually killed someone," I snuffed, rubbing my eyes.

I felt his hand rub on my back, his comforting touch kicking the emotions I've held in for so long. I wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes. "It's okay Lilly, pain makes people do things they never knew they could do," he comforted.

I nodded, looking up at his face, "Scott, I promise you that I will always try my very hardest to protect you, no matter what." He sighed, shaking his head in small protest. He looked back up at me, a small smile on his face.

"Okay Lilly, whatever you say."

**Yep, Scott's going to have a big part to Winter's emotional and social state later on in the story. I hope you enjoyed bye!**


	13. Scott

**I only own Winter and Blake.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen and Spencer**

**AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

**Nameless2014 owns Destiny Evergreen**

**ibexedi owns Shelby the Singing Sea Lion**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

_"Lilly, will you please get Mommy some water please?" Dad's girlfriend, Sophia, asked. I huffed, putting down my pencil and getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Here Sophia," I glared, slapping the bottle into her hands._

_"Why don't you ever call me Mom?" She asked, taking a sip out of the bottle. I clenched my fist, my blood heating up with my annoyance. "Because you're not my mom. You're just my dad's girlfriend. You care more about yourself than me, and you don't think to help me out when I need it most!" I spat, turning away in rage. _

_I ignored her shouts of so called discipline as I swung my backpack over my shoulder. I gathered my art supplies, turning towards the door when she grabbed onto my wrist. "Lillian, you will listen to me right now young lady! I'm your father's fiancé and you will respect me as you do him! Do you understand?!" She scolded, waving her pointer finger around._

_I noticed Dad was standing in the doorway, giving me a pleading look to be nice. I scoffed, grabbing a hold of Sophia's hand. "For your information, I don't see a ring!" I said, dropping her hand and wiping my hand on my shirt. This seemed to make her even madder, and she tried to grab ahold of me once more. "And by the way, you will never earn my respect!"_

* * *

Human's had been walking in and out of the parts and service. Packing animatronics, packing parts, packing other crap. I just didn't care anymore anyways. It has occurred to me that it's most likely for the best that this business falls, better yet burns.

I was the last to be packed, but I kinda wanted be first. Now I'm glad to be last. Being stuck in a dark box with absolutely nothing to do but think is sane breaking.

At first I just counted, but then after I got 3.987 I stopped. That's when the memories began to mess with me. Red, Scott, all of those dead guards, the dead kids, Frazbear, Vincent, and Jeremy. Every moment I could remember about those people were turning against me.

Red's last words, Scott's eyes of disappointment, Vincent's wicked smile, the guard's dying screams, the kid's blood. They were all flashing images in my mind. But they all screamed the same exact thing. It was all my fault.

I imagined my self alone in a dark room, and it only got brighter when I realized how much of a screw up, a failure I really was. The brighter the room became, the more you could see what it was like. The was words, smeared onto the walls with blood. Words like 'hate' and 'screw up', even 'stupid' was there.

But it didn't scare me, It killed me, because it was true. It was my fault I didn't save the kids. It's my fault I didn't protect Jeremy It's all my fault.

And I would be willing to die to fix it all

* * *

I woke up, the room dark. I took in a deep breath, an unfamiliar smell filling my lungs. I slowly stood up, my body aching as I did so. I looked around, immediately spotting Goldy. "How long have I been out?" I growled, anger boiling in my veins.

"7 years, 3 months and 17 days. Yes I kept count. And yes, you have a guard to kill," Goldy sighed, turning away from me. I rolled my eyes in disgust, leaning in the door way of the room.

"He's on his fourth night by now. I swear, these guys are getting sloppy," Goldy growled. I heard his footsteps as he placed a firm paw on my shoulder. I angrily shrugged it off, turning away. "No more. No more killing," I growled.

Goldy went to reply but I had already been walking down the hall. I looked up at the clock, it was only 12:15. I quietly looked through the window. He was on the phone, talking. I froze realizing who it was. _Scott_.

I quickly slipped into the office and shut the door. I winced as aloud banging came from the door. I turned to Scott, his face giving me a confused look. I motioned him not to worry about it as I flipped off Foxy through the window.

"There's this one animatronic that'll help you out. Her name's uh-" Scott started until we both heard a moan. I froze, looking over to see his tablet was on a camera with hardly any video feed, but Freddy's march could be heard loud and clear.

"Oh no."

Scott jumped back as Chica bit straight into his stomach, an ear piercing screen bursted from her voice. I growled, grabbing her by her bib and ripping her off of him. Of course her first reaction was too dig her teeth straight into my arm. This only made me angrier.

I took my other paw, with the claws extended, and picked her up by her throat. I aggressively threw her onto the ground, angled just right to where if I closed the door, it would chop off her head.

In that moment, I looked deep into her violet eyes. They weren't filled with anger, they weren't filled with hate. They were filled with complete terror. It made me feel strong, dominant. And I _liked_ it that way.

I realized what I was doing and let her go, turning to Scott. He lay their coughing blood, his shirt stained with it. I knelt down, holding his broken body in my arms. Scott smiled up at me, his bright Aqua blue eyes sparkling with tears. "H-Hey Lilly," He coughed.

"Hey Scotty," I chocked, my tears splattering onto his face. He took his shaky hand and wiped away my tears, his breathing slow like he was struggling. "T-think you can do me a f-favor before I go?" He asked.

"Don't talk like that, you'll be fine. You're going to be just fine," I urged, holding as much pressure as I could on his wound. "P-please Lilly.." He coughed. He slipped off the silver and sapphire bracelet that was hanging loosely on his wrist.

"Tell Blake t-that I love h-her," He coughed, the bracelet falling into my palm. "You can tell her yourself Scott!" I cried, holding his head up to look me in the eye. "Please Scott...I can't lose you too!"

"...Scott?"

I looked down at my best friend, the man I've known my entire life, dead. I felt more tears choking up my instincts. I...I couldn't hold him there anymore. I felt Fear lead of into some dark room where I could be alone. I heard the ambulance.

I sat there, holding the two bracelets of people who I will never forget. Scott and Red.

_Scott and Red._

_Scott._

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be more FNAF1, so get prepared for that.**

** This was pretty hard for me to write, my god the feelz㈷7**

**I am still accepting human OCS!**


	14. Home

**I only own Winter and Blake.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen and Spencer**

**AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

**Nameless2014 owns Destiny Evergreen**

**ibexedi owns Shelby the Singing Sea Lion**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

I think I snapped right then and there. Losing Jeremy, Red and Scott just pushed my mind off the edge. I heard someone walk in, trying to comfort me. I ended up shoving then away, growling that I wanted to be alone.

5 minutes later, Freddy came in. Then Bonnie. Then Chica and Foxy. And last but very least, the Golden F**k Up. All of them felt uneasy, knowing I was not in a good position to be angry.

"Is this what you wanted? Jeremy just wasn't enough for you? It didn't doesn't bother that you're killing innocent people, people who have a chance at making something beautiful? You expected me to stand by watch that man, the only man who searched for us and our killer, get killed by a duck?!" I growled, balling up my fist.

"It's not that bad Winter, it's just-"

"Not that bad? Bull f**king s**t. You pushed me too far Goldy, I had to leave one of the greatest people I've ever known to die because of you! And you guys?! I can't believe you! You stood by me in 1987 when we were trying to save Jeremy, but now you follow him? You kill innocents, for him?!" I snapped, glaring at them all.

"Well, you didn't get mad at Mangle for biting Jeremy's head!" Bonnie growled.

"No Bonnie, I didn't. Because this golden a**hole raised her A.I level. Thus she had black eyes and nearly killed Jeremy. You guys don't have black eyes, so that means you're doing it voluntarily!" I shouted back, anger fuming with my words.

Freddy went to say something but I cut him off with a glare. "I thought I could trust you guys, I thought you were better than this...guess I was wrong."

I stood up, ready when something popped into my mind. "Actually, one of you did have black eyes. And I forgive that person for not wanting to do it in the first place," I said, standing in the doorway.

"Who was it?" Freddy asked. His voice was filled with hope, like he wanted me to forgive him. Boy, he had another thing coming. "Foxy," I said, turning to him.

"Now, all of you, get out of my room."

They all filed out, one by one, Foxy being the last one out of the door. He looked at me, his golden eyes filled with concern. "Don't worry Foxy, I just need to be alone right now," I sighed, turning back into my room.

I collapsed in the corner, examining the room. It was fairly large, didn't have any lights or anything. It was completely empty, aside from the dust. If I cleaned it up, painted, adding furniture and decorations, I could turn this place into an office...which I'm most likely going to do. After all, I need to do something that is not killing humans.

_ Scott. Red. Jeremy._

I'll probably incorporate something with them in it, something I'll remember. I stood up, creeping out of the room and bumping into Zen. "Hey Zen," I sighed.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head, refusing to make eye contact. "Just going to try my hardest to get my mind off some things...wanna help?" I asked. He nodded, following towards the spare room where there were some paint buckets.

I sighed, proud of the final project. The walls were black, the floors a bright white wood. Hanging from the ceiling were shining blue stars. The desk and book shelves were an ash gray, along with the chairs.

But my favorite part was the small picture hug on the wall above my desk. All of my friends from 87 were standing there with me, Jeremy, and Scott in middle. It looked were all big large group hug.

All of the coloring was in one direction, shadows and reflections were used. It all just seemed neat and actually pretty good looking. That's the one thing about Foxy, he can draw.

I had several others of his drawings scattered about the room. Some were on the wall, some on the desk, and a few on the bookshelf. It just made the entire room feel more like home.

...Home.

I grabbed a pen a paper, the word flowing onto it. I chuckled, remembering how Toy Chica had a knack for reading poetry.

_ "Hey Winter, do you have any poetry?" She bounced, her eyes illuminating the room. I looked up from my newspaper, shaking my head. "Aww. Can you write me some?" She bounced. "One day, when I know what to write," I smile._

I sighed, letting the words flow onto the paper like a water rushing through a stream.

**_Home is where I kill. _**

**_Home is where I fight. _**

**_Home is where I sin. _**

**_Home is where I find light. _**

**_Home is love. _**

**_Home is free. _**

**_Home is comfort. _**

**_Home is you and me._**

**_Home is where I sing. _**

**_Home is where I try. _**

**_Home is where I hate. _**

**_Home is where I cry._**

**_Home is trust. Home is a bitter song. Home is beauty. Home is never wrong._**

**_Home is where we love. _**

**_Home is where we feel pain. _**

**_Home is where we lie. _**

**_Home is where we are still sane._**

**_Home is just you and me. _**

**_Home is our hearts beating. _**

**_Home is what we believe. _**

**_Home is never leaving._**

"I be liking it Lass."

I looked to see Foxy's small smile and bright golden eyes. "Thanks Captain," I smiled. He smiled back, sitting across from me. "How ye be feeling?" He asked.

_Broken. Useless. Alone. . Betrayed. Fragile. Verge of tears. Depressed. Anxious. Breaking down. Giving up. Pathetic. Annoying. Distant. Burden. Lonely. Bitter. Heartbroken. Rejected. Crushed. Falling Apart. Empty. Defeated. Not good enough. Numb._

"I'm fine," I lie, smiling. Foxy suddenly stood up, walked over to my side of desk, and wrapped me into a tight hug.

"I be knowing your not Lass."

**And...DONE! I wrote Home (my very own original poem...someone give me a medal) and I hope you liked it. Winter will spend majority of her time in the office. Also, I forgot to mention a loooooong time ago that Foxy and Winter are actually BFF's :3**


	15. Safe And Sound

**I only own Winter and Blake.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen and Spencer**

**AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

**Nameless2014 owns Destiny Evergreen**

**ibexedi owns Shelby the Singing Sea Lion**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

I watched as a guard entered the office, his blue eyes searching the room. I sighed, not really caring if whether or not he died. My heart was dead, my mind numb, my memories alive. It all didn't matter anymore.

There was this brand new room, themed with an ocean and stuff, and it had a new animatronic in it. A sea lion or seal, something like that. A lot of kids like to go in there, didn't wander much else.

"Daddy! I don't see a polar bear! You said there was a polar bear when you worked here!" A red headed girl whined. I quirked my eyebrow, thinking to any guards that lived more than five nights. Jeremy, Scott, maybe Fritz. No, Fritz was fired on his first night.

That only left Jeremy and Scott. Scott was...dead. So that only left Jeremy, and he had his head bitten off. I peeked out of the corner and saw the one and only young male with those bright familiar indigo eyes.

Jeremy Fitzgerald is a loving father of two, a girl and boy. He had a small faded scar across his forehead, but his shaggy brown hair covered it up pretty well. Jeremy had lived.

I looked down as I felt a small tug on my fur. I saw a boy with dark brown hair and those rich indigo eyes, a spitting image of his grandfather. I knelt down to the boy, a smile spreading on my face. "Hey there kiddo, what's your name?" I asked.

"Will," the boy replied with a small smile. "Hey Daddy, look! Look Daddy, Look! It's Winter the Polar Bear!" The young girl giggled, tugging Jeremy down the hall. She escaped his grasp, skipping over to me.

"Hi, I'm Lia!" She grinned. I chuckled, ruffling up the young girl's hair. "Winter, will you sing us a song? Daddy says that you used to sing all the time when he was working here!" She bounced.

"I'm sure I can sing at least one for you two cuties!" I smiled. I chuckled as both of the two kids climbed into my arms, looking up at me with joy. I took in a deep breath, the melody slipping from my tongue.

_I Remember Tears Streaming Down Your Face When I Said "I'll Never Let You Go"_

_When All Those Shadows Almost Killed Your Light_

_I Remember You Said "Don't Leave Me Here Alone"_

_But All That's Dead And Gone And Passed Tonight _

I watched as Will's eyes began to droop, and he only wrapped his arms around his large Bonnie plushy. Lia just stared up at me when those sparkling green eyes, like her dream was coming true.

_Just Close Your Eyes, The Sun Is Going Down_

_You'll Be Alright, No One Can Hurt You Now_

_Come Morning Light, You And I'll Be Safe And Sound_

Will layer his head against my chest, burying his face in my fluff of white fur. Lia leaned her head back against my arm, taking the Foxy plushy she held in her hands and hugged it.

_Don't You Dare Look Out Your Window, Darling Everything's On Fire_

_The War Outside Our Door Keeps Raging On_

_Hold Onto This Lullaby Even When Music Is Gone, Gone_

Lia finally fluttered her eyes close, her breathing going into a long, soft pattern. Her bright red hair swayed as I rocked the two back and forth.

_Just Close Your Eyes, The Sun Is Going Down _

_You'll Be Alright, No One Can Hurt You Now _

_Come Morning Light, You And I'll Be Safe And Sound _

I felt a knot form in my throat, regretting how I never sang these words to Scott or Red. Red. God, I would kill to have him right now, to be laughing at his jokes.

_Just Close Your Eyes, You'll Be Alright _

_Come Morning Light, You And I'll Be Safe And Sound_

"Thanks Winter, you've always been great with kids," Jeremy smiled, slowly lifting his two children into his arms. "Anytime Jeremy, anytime," I chuckled.

"Hey, where'd you hear that lullaby...it sounds familiar," Jeremy asked. I thought about it for a few minutes, tracing my memory back. "Your mom," I smiled, turning away to the shadows.

~12:30~

I watched the new guard, Mike Schmidt, as he flipped through the cameras. I chuckled at how terrible Scott was at leaving advice for others. That sea lion animatronic has been trying to protect him lately, and it's interesting to see why.

The animatronic was actually known as Shelby Schmidt, Mike's twin sister. On their 13th birthday, Shelby made the mistake of staying here after hours and ended up getting stuffed into a suit.

"So...are you gonna help?" Chica asked. Apparently, Shelby and the others had devised some sort of grand plan to throw Goldy of his magnificent throne or whatever, and I honestly didn't care.

"Sure, doubt it'll matter to me anyways," I sighed, knowing I probably would just stay in the shadows. Chica bounced up and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" She squealed.

I let out a low growl and it was enough to tell her to back off. I sighed, walking off into the shadows. I found myself wondering how I could've changed everything. Stopped the bite, saved Scott, maybe even stop Vincent.

Deep down in what remains of my shattered heart, I knew all of those things were my fault. I could've told Jeremy to not come back, told him not to bring Maddi along. I could have woken up a few nights before Scott's death and gotten him out of there, gotten some sense into the others.

I could've talked Vincent out of killing in my final moments. I could've prevented this all. I know good and well, that all of my pain is my fault. Red, losing him was my fault. I should've stayed with him or convinced him to come with me.

I stood in the dark shadows, my bright blue eyes scanning the room. I let out a sigh, a mean rigged voice speaking to my mind.

**_||That's right, It's all your fault||_**

** And Done! I do not own Safe and Sound, it's sung Taylor Swift and ya know, etc.**

**I wish to thank Ckbrothers for checking out my newest story Mass Effect: Occide, I actually didn't think others would like it 0/0**


	16. It's Been So Long (End Pt 1)

**I only own Winter and Blake.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen and Spencer**

**AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

**Nameless2014 owns Destiny Evergreen**

**ibexedi owns Shelby the Singing Sea Lion**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

_ "Red, whatever food you're shoving in my mouth tastes really good!" I giggled. Red had blind folded me and decided to shove food he had made into my mouth. "Can you guess what it is yet?" He asked._

_ "Yep. A very delicious cinnamon roll," I replied, going to take off the blind fold when his paws stopped me. "Not just yet Snow, I've got one more thing," He chuckled. _

_ "And that is?" I asked. "This," He said, placing delicate lips onto mine. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. He pulled away, taking my blind fold off. "So?" He smirked. _

_ "I have to say, that was the best in the world, you very sly bear," I smiled, laying my head on his chest._

* * *

I bolted up, tears pricking my eyes. Red. I had take in large breaths just to understand what was going on. Red. God, I miss that bear.

"Hey Winter, are you okay?" Shelby asked. It turned out that she was really cool, very protective over Mike. I nodded, quickly wiping the tears in my eyes. I leaned up, my breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I'm fine Shelby, just a dream," I sighed. She nodded, returning to Mike. I slowly got to my feet, leaving the room and into the dark shadows. "Shadows to me," I ordered, and saw both Fear and Shad appear.

"Which one of you spoke to me last night?" I asked. The two glanced between each other, Shad shrugging, and then turned back to me. **_{Neither of us did Winter}_** Fear replied. I let out a soft growl, annoyed by their answer. "Go make sure Goldy isn't killing Mike!" I ordered. The two nodded leaving.

**_ || It was I who spoke ||_**

I turned to see a full black bear with bright red eyes. She had my hair tuft, my height, my scars across my paws. She was practically a shadow of me.

**_|| Many call me Shadow Winter, but I hate the sound of that. So you can just call me Slay ||_** She cooed, walking in circles around me. "What do you want Slay?" I growled.

**_ || Simple, that all it is really. You see, you just don't care anymore, losing Red did that to you. You could care less if someone lived or died. So, if you and I take Goldy of his precious throne, we could run this place like their was no tomorrow. I would decide if whether or not a guard lived, you would run everything else! ||_**

"I'm not sure the others would like that," I replied.

**_|| Now Winter, they did kill your best friend. I honestly believe they don't care for your existence at all. So, by taking control, we could show them just how needed you really are. You are the only who can control the shadows, you are the only one who can kill Vincent, and you are the only one who can exact your revenge for Scott |_**|

"I don't think the others are scared of you and the other shadows that much," I shrugged.

**_|| That's because they are only aware of our presence. If you were to say, put Bonnie in his place, we would give him a proper, uh, scare to let them all now that we are not to be messed with...so do we have a deal? ||_**

I looked down at that extended black and shook my head. "I'm not going to dictate my friends lives and I'm not allowing you to just murder innocents!" I growled. She seemed to glare, taking a step towards me.

**_ || You'll regret turning me down b*tch, I'll get power using you whether you like it or not! || _**She growled, starting to fade away.

"By the way, B*tch's are female dogs, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are part of nature, and nature is beautiful. So thanks for the compliment!" I smirked, walking away.

* * *

"You're telling me Goldy raised her AI level so now she is on his side?!" I shouted, fury burning through my mind. Freddy nodded, a bit freighted by my anger. I let out another growl, ready to go to Goldy and destroy what remains of his stupid suit.

I stormed out of the room, looking for the sea lion. So Goldy decided to play coward and raise Shelby's AI level. I stormed into the karaoke zone, watching Bonnie and Shelby argue. Any day I would've smirked and watch the magic unravel, but today my inner demon was coming out.

I walked up to Shelby and waved my paw in front her face, her memories flashing in front of her eyes. I watched as those memories of her life flashed in her eyes. Once it was over, she looked up and glared at both me and Bonnie.

"Likely story, but I don't believe it. Nice try, traitors," Shelby growled, leaving the room. I clenched my fist, turning to the wall and banging my head on it. Bonnie came up to me, placing his firm paws on my shoulders.

"We'll figure something Winter, I just need you to do your part. Can you do that for me?" He asked, forcing me to turn and look at him. "I don't know anymore. My mind's just twisted and broken. If I do anything, it won't matter. I'm just numb," I sighed.

"You may be numb, but we're not, Goldy sure in hell isn't. We've all been through pain, you the most. Look, I don't care what you've done in the past, all the matters is what we can do right now," He sighed.

I nodded, watching him leave the room. "Shadows to me," I whispered. The two appeared in front of me. "Keep Mike alive tonight," I said, leaving the room.

* * *

~5:56~

Shelby had tried at least twice now to get Mike. I stood in the shadows of the office, watching the clock tick. I heard a crash and looked over to see Shelby had Mike pinned. I growled, emerging from the shadows and lifting her off of him. I took the opportunity, surging what I had left of my energy for her to remember.

Pain crashed through my body as I dropped Shelby, my insides were rolling in hurt. I began to cough, my body shaking in pain. My eyes began to water, my body was too weak to move. **_{Easy Winter, it's over. Only one more step and it's all over}_**

I looked up, smiling at how Shelby and Mike were okay. I felt my insides roll again, and this I got up and sprinted towards the bathroom. I got into a coughing fit over the sink, my muscles aching in pain.

I looked up into the mirror, freezing at the sight of dripping blood from my lip. Lillian's blood. **_[A side effect from using too much power?]_** Shad wondered.**_ {Or a sign that Lillian's not quite dead yet}_** Fear replied.

"I'm leaning towards side effect," I coughed, leaving the room. I walked back into the office, smiling at everyone. "Who wants to kick a golden a**hole?" I smirked.

* * *

We marched into Goldy's office. Once we stepped in, he just shot us all a glare. "It's over Goldy, just give it up!" Shelby growled.

"Oh, it's far from over," Goldy chuckled. I felt paws snatch my wrist behind my back. I looked over at Shelby to see Bonnie holding her, his eyes pure black. "Oh Golden, you forgot something," I chuckled.

"And what's that Winter?" He asked. I concentrated on leaving the suit, opening my eyes to see a curl of blonde hair. "I don't need a suit to kick your a**!" I smirked.

"Shadows to me," I ordered, the two shadows grabbing Goldy's suit. I stepped towards him to throw a punch to only be stopped by a familiar spirit. I looked up to see the one and only Angela Jenkins.

She turned to Goldy, her eyes filling with sorrow. "David please, this needs to stop!" She begged. "That's not my name anymore!" He growled. She looked at me and all I could do was nod. She turned back to him, a melody spilling from her mouth.

_I Don't Know What I Was Thinking_

_Leaving My Child Behind _

_Now I Suffer The Curse And Now I Am Blind_

Goldy stopped struggling and reluctantly sang the next part.

_ With All This Anger, Guilt And Sadness _

_Coming To Haunt Me Forever _

_I Can't Wait For The Cliff At The End Of The River _

_Is This Revenge That I'm Seeking _

_Or Seeking Someone To Avenge Me_

_Stuck In My Own Paradox _

_I Wanna Set Myself Free_

Angela smiled, tears spilling from her eyes. She took a shaky breath, singing the next part.

_Maybe I Should Just Chase And Find _

_Before They'll Try To Stop It_

_It Won't Be Long Before I'll Become A Puppet _

_It's Been So Long_

_Since Last I've Seen My Son_

_Lost To This Monster_

_To The Man Behind The Slaughter _

_Since You've Been Gone_

_I've Been Singing This Stupid Song_

_So I Could Ponder_

_The Sanity Of Your Mother_

Goldy returned the smile as the two sang the next part together. I could help but think about how Frazbear had left Lilly, how he didn't care like Angela did.

_I Wish I Lived In The Present _

_With The Gift Of My Past Mistakes _

_But The Future Keeps Luring Like A Past_

_Your Sweet Little Eyes _

_Your Little Smile Is All I Remember _

_Those Fuzzy Memories Mess With My Temper _

Shad and Fear loosened their grips, but were still cautious. The merely stood close to Goldy he sang the next part.

_Justification Is Killing Me_

_But Killing Isn't Justified _

_What To My Son I'm Terrified _

Angela smiled, wiping away the tears that were staining her face. She glanced at me but her face changed, like she felt pity for me but was confused as well. She turned attention back to Goldy as she sang the next part.

_It Lingers In My Mind _

_And The Thought Keeps On Getting Bigger _

_I'm Sorry My Sweet Baby _

_I Wish I'd Been There_

_It's Been So Long_

_Since Last I've Seen My Son_

_Lost To This Monster_

_To The Man Behind The Slaughter _

_Since You've Been Gone_

_I've Been Singing This Stupid Song_

_So I Could Ponder_

_The Sanity Of Your Mother_

David left the animatronic suit, embracing into his mother's arms. Tears spilled out of their eyes as they held each other. I looked back to see the other's were back to their normal selves, smiling like fools.

I got another glance from Angela and I ended wanting to glare at her. I turned away and returned to my suit. I opened my eyes, leaving Freddy's grasp. I left the room, ignoring everyone's questioning looks.

I sat down on the stage, letting out a long deep breath. I crossed my arms, looking towards the entrance of the pizzeria. I raised an eyebrow as the man walked, his black hair having streaks of gray. But what caught my eyes were those bright indigo eyes.

Standing right in front of me was my killer, Vincent Fitzgerald.

* * *

** I have no clue how long this chapter but the next chapter will finish the story. But I will have a behind the scenes chapter and use two more for OC Submisson. I will need OCS for the sequel. **


	17. Animal I Have Become (End Pt2)

**I only own Winter and Blake.**

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**

**Ckbrothers owns Zen and Spencer**

**AllergyRelief owns Sucide Mouse**

**Nameless2014 owns Destiny Evergreen**

**ibexedi owns Shelby the Singing Sea Lion**

* * *

~Winter's POV~

I felt my heart hammer in my chest. I looked around, making sure the others were busy. If they saw him...God, I don't even want to think about it. I bolted up, shoving him towards the door. "Pizzeria is closed, have a nice day," I growled, pushing him out the door.

I turned away, walking towards where the others were to distract them. I found my self in the Karaoke zone, standing next to Shelby. "Where are the others?!" I asked. She shrugged, but froze when first heard a scream. I bolted out of the room, my feat stomping onto the ground.

The suit is weighing me down! I jumped out of the suit, sprinting towards the scream. I pushed past Bonnie and Foxy, skidding to a stop. Right in front of me was the Spring Bonnie, dripping bright red blood.

I let out a sob, running over to the suit. I kept begging for a response, a word, a breath. Nothing. I growled, balling up my fist. "Why are you upset? He had it coming!" Bonnie shouted.

"HE HAD SPILT PERSONALITY DISORDER YOU DUMB**S!" I yelled back. They all froze at my outburst, connecting the puzzle pieces together. "Vincent didn't hurt us, it was his other side, that other personality!" I sobbed.

I felt Freddy lean towards me for comfort but I pushed him away. "You guys killed my friend again!" I growled, storming out of the room. I reentered my suit, tears staining my cheeks.

Vincent. Scott. Jeremy. Red.

Scott. Jeremy. Red.

Jeremy. Red.

Red.

All of them dead because I wasn't good enough. I failed them, just like I failed the others. I leaned against the wall, tear drops splattering onto the floor. I sighed, a melody slipping from my mouth.

_I Can't Escape This Hell _

_So Many Times I Tried _

_But I'm Still Caged Inside _

_Somebody Get Me Through This Nighty_

_I Can't Control Myself!So What If You Can See The Darkest Side Of Me?_

_No One Would Ever Change This Animal I Have Become!_

_And Help Me Believe It's Not The Real Me _

_Somebody Help Me Tame This Animal _

_I Can't Escape Myself _

_So Many Times I've Lied_

_But There's Still Rage Inside _

_Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare _

_I Can't Control Myself!_

_So What If You Can See The Darkest Side Of Me?_

_No One Would Ever Change This Animal I Have Become!_

_And Help Me Believe It's Not The Real Me _

_Somebody Help Me Tame This Animal _

_Somebody Help Me Through This Nightmare _

_I Can't Control Myself _

_Somebody Wake Me From This Nightmare _

_I Can't Escape This Hel_l

_So What If You Can See The Darkest Side Of Me?_

_No One Would Ever Change This Animal I Have Become!_

_And Help Me Believe It's Not The Real Me _

_Somebody Help Me Tame This Animal _

I smirked feeling an odd source of power. I realized what my mind wanted me to do, to kill. I shook my head, humming the song as I walked away.

* * *

~3rd POV~

The golden bunny suit twitched a little, it's circuits making loud popping sounds. The bunny leaned up, slowly opening it's tattered eyes. The bunny smirked, his white pupils meeting with a pair of red ones.

"Why hello there..." The dark bear smirked.

"I-I...Am-m...Spri-ing Tra-a-ap"

* * *

**Done! I have finished this bloody story! 3 Days Grace owns Animal I Have Become.**

**I will publish a behind the scenes soon! So I'm doing a Q&amp;A along with that! So...ask away! **

**Ckbrothers: I'm more of a Krogan and Turian person but Quarians are pretty badass. Also, I had to change my fanfic a little due to a Misunderstanding so now it's called Mass Corruption (I had to delete the last one a publish a completely different chapter and stuff 0-0)**

**I have to thank you all for making this story possible. I really couldn't have done it without you guys! 3 Ya! ~ Warrior **


	18. Sequel Sneak Peak

"Let us through Red!" Freddy growled. Red shook his head, standing firmly in front the tattered golden rabbit. "Killing won't make you any better than him," Red growled.

All of the original animatronics stood behind Freddy, their fist clenched in anger. All of the toys, including Balloon Boy, were standing behind Red. Winter looked between her friends, her heart pounding with fury.

She looked past Red, locking her eyes on those white pupils. They were pleading to her for forgiveness, for protection, mercy. She had to make a choice. Claim her vengeance or protect a friend.

Winter took in a shaky deep breath, stepping to Red's side. Freddy looked at her with hurt and confusion, like he couldn't believe she was doing this. "Winter how cou-"

They all froze when they heard a low laugh come from the hall. They turned, watching the lanky puppet emerge from the shadows with two dark bears and a bunny. All of their eyes had the same white pupils as the golden rabbit.

A golden paw covered Winter's mouth, a ripped muzzle leaning close to her ear.

"I...a-am ...st-till her-re..."


	19. Prequel Sneak Peek

A young boy with black hair and bright indigo eyes walked down the quiet hall, passing by nurses and doctors. He was following a young nurse, who eventually led him into a room where other children. The boy decided to stay quiet, looking at the children. A young girl caught his eyes as she sat on the floor coloring.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

The young boy approached the girl, looking down at drawing. It was of a golden rabbit and a golden bear, both surrounded by a horde of children. The seven year old boy turned his attention to the girl. She long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a knee length red dress. She wore a necklace with a yellow rose on it, and it hung loosely around her neck.

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free_

The girl looked up at the boy, then leaned up with a bright smile. She lifted up her picture, showing it to the boy's face. "W-Who are they?" He asked, sitting down beside her. "The bunny is Spring Bonnie and the bear is Golden Freddy!" She giggled.

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white  
_  
"Where did you see them?" He asked. "At Fredbear's Family Diner, have you been there before?" She asked, returning to her drawing. "No, what's it like?" He sniffed, rubbing his eyes. She bounced up, her eyes shining with pure joy.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

"It's the most magical place on earth! There are other animatronics that sing and stuff but Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie are the best of all! They tell jokes, read stories, give out cake and pizza and soda, and you can get toys too!" She squealed.

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free_

"Toys?" The boy asked. "Yeah! Let me show you!" She nodded, scurrying to the other side of the room and going through a chest. She came back with two stuffed animals, one a golden bear, the other a golden rabbit. She handed him the rabbit as she sat back down.

_And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black_

"Cool!" The boy exclaimed. "You can keep that one, I'll get another the next time I go," She smiled. "Thank you..."

"My name is Mary Jane Richards, but can just call me Mary. What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm Vincent Fitzgerald," He smiled.

**I do not own Bad Apple, I only own my OC Jane.**


	20. OC ANIMATRONIC SUBMISSION

Animatronic OC submission

RULES:

*I am NOT accepting any WOLVES, CATS, FOXES, BIRDS, BUNNYS, or BEARS

* Your animatronic can NOT be related to any canon characters (ibexedi's OC Shelby is the only exception since her OC will play a major role in the story)

* your OC can NOT have anything to do with the missing children incident or the bite of 87

* Your OC may have neon colors, but note that this might label them as a toy

* You may chose your OC's friends and enemies

* You can submit up to 2 OCS

* Your OC MUST be either an Antagonist or Protagonist

The form that is required to be filled:

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Fur Color:

Eye Color:

Performance:

Protagonist or Antagonist:

Opinion of Mike:

Opinion of Jeremy:

Opinion of Mr. Faz:

Opinion of Scott:

Opinion of Springtrap:

Friends:

Enemies:

Personality:

Background:

Outfit:

This is an example of a form I WILL accept:

Name: Carrie the Coyote

Gender: Female

Species: Coyote

Fur Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Performance: Plays Bass guitar and sings backup

Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist

Opinion of Mike: Finds him to lack a bit of common sense but likes his kindness

Opinion of Jeremy: Finds him as a father figure, and admires him

Opinion of Mr. Faz: Finds him to be really greedy but notices that he suffers from a loss

Opinion of Scott: Finds him to be funny and laid back but also a hard worker. She believes he could take some time off, but understands he doesn't want to

Opinion of Springtrap: Finds him to be terrifying and hides from him often

Friends: Winter, Chica, Toy Chica, BonBon, Mangle, Foxy, Red

Enemies: Freddy, Bonnie, Balloon Boy, Marionette, all the shadows, Springtrap

Personality: Shy, and very secretive. She likes to be alone and hates to be in very large crowds. She has a difficult time talking to people, like she can't make eye contact or speak at all.

Background: A four year old child named Emily, was stuffed into the coyote suit. She has absolutely no memory of her past life and tends to wonder about it. She begged Winter for years to show her past life but Winter denied, saying it wasn't anything good. Carrie liked to wander away from the other animatronics and hangs out with the coworkers. She felt comfortable around them. After the bite of 1987, Carrie hid herself in the storage room and refused to speak with anyone.

Outfit: She wears a purple bandana around her neck and a small purple cowboy hat on her head.

You can review or Pm me your submission

||THE FOLLOWING OCS DO NOT HAVE TO BE RESUBMITTED BECAUSE THEY WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL||

Shelby the Singing Sea Lion~ ibexedi

Zen and Spencer~ Ckbrothers


	21. HUMAN OC SUBMISSION

HUMAN OC SUBMISSION

RULES:

* Your I can NOT be related to any canon characters

*I am only accepting natural hair colors

* I am only accepting natural eye colors

* They can NOT be involved with the 5 missing children or Bite of 87

* They have to choose from the following jobs [Waiter(Waitress)/ Janitor/ Cook/ Security Guard/Repair Technician]

* The pay each is:

Waiters/Waitress-15$ per hour

Janitor- 6$ per hour

Cook- 12$ per hour

Security guard- 4$ per hour

Repair- 18$ per hour

The form required:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

DOB(Date of Birth):

Zodiac Sign:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Race:

Scar/Tattoo(s):

Fav Animatronic:

Least Fav Animatronic:

Job:

Opinion of Mike:

Opinion of Jeremy:

Opinion of Scott:

Opinion of Mr. Faz:

Fear(s):

Friends:

Enemies:

Usual Outfit:

Uniform:

Why they have the job:

Fav Color:

Fav Food:

Personality:

Back Ground:

This is an example of a form I WILL accept:

Name: Kaly Rosa

Age: 17

Gender: Female

DOB(Date of Birth): Sept. 3

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Hair Color: Red

Hair Style: Parted into two braids, shoulder length

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Tan

Race: Italian American

Scar/Tattoo(s): None

Fav Animatronic: Foxy

Least Fav Animatronic: Bonnie

Job: Repair

Opinion of Mike: Finds him to be caring and very goofy

Opinion of Jeremy: Finds his father figure very charming and likes to take his advice

Opinion of Scott: Is worried that he works to hard, but loves his determination to get the job done

Opinion of Mr. Faz: Doesn't know him well, but can sometimes notice how he locks up the storage room just out of caution

Fear(s): Dark, Being Alone, Spiders, and Snakes

Friends: Scott, Mike, Jeremy, Fritz

Enemies: Mr. Faz, other

Usual Outfit: White tank top, blue jeans, pink high tops

Uniform: Black jacket and pants with a matching black hat

Why they have the job: She's saving money to repay her sister's medical bill

Fav Color: Pink

Fav Food: Corn Dogs

Personality: Out going, friendly, cautious, handy, can be a coward at times

Back Ground: Kaly went to the other pizzeria's as a child and stopped going when her sister was in a severe car accident. Since then, Kaly had to drop out of high school to take care of her sister and misses out on spending time with her friends because of it.


	22. READ THIS ASAP REALLY IMPORTANT

Just gonna rant a little here, something that needs to be...brought attention to I suppose.

Okay, I had two readers act RUDE as HELL since I have finished the story. They were b*tching (complaining would a total UNDERSTATEMENT) about how either I didn't use their OCS or didn't feature as much as they would like in the story.

These two people know who they are, and you two need to know this. I DONT ACCEPT ATTITUDE FROM STRANGERS! Also, these SAME two people are constantly asking me if their OC is accepted. You ALL should know that I reveal OCS that will be used in the story IN THE ACTUAL STORY.

So from now on, here is a few new rules that is applied to ANY contest I have for NOW ON.

* Acting RUDE will only lead you and your OCS to be BANNED from ALL contest

* Do NOT ask me REPEATEDLY if your submission is accepted. It only ANNOYS the living HELL out of me and my admins, so you most likely will NOT be chosen.

I hope you all have a very nice day.

~Your Writer

WinterWarrior09


	23. Letter 1

Dear Lillian,

I know this was stupid of me to write, but Scott kept nagging until I threatened to fire him, then I actually thought about it. But this is stupid, I am writing to a dead person after all. ...but things were screwed up after you died.

Business has fallen, the animatronics are murderous, Vincent vanished, and Scott has been dropping out of college. Your teachers at school keep asking those same stupid question, I might have to stop lying at some point.

...I know you never knew, but I regret never telling you. Your mother...she didn't only have you. You were three when your sister was born, but your damn grandmother came and stole her from us. I didn't get to know the girl's name.

I decided to do a little digging, and her name's Cordelia. She lives with her boyfriend, somewhere in Chickadee, Tennessee. I wanted to contact her, but the business comes first.

Don't worry about Scott, I'll handle him. Most likely force him to take a vacation. I'm still looking for Vincent, and I'll...break the news to him. Then again your dead, and this just a waste of time. But...if you do find this...

...stay safe Lullabell

I love you,

Dad


	24. Letter 2

06/03/73

Dear Lilly,

Thought this was a good idea, I mean you did it when your dog died so...why not? Things haven't been the smoothest, more like crap, but I know it'll get better some day. I dropped out and working for full time now, better pay at least. I have this feeling that something is gonna happen though...

Less kids around and the bots are getting...creepier to say the least. We got a new guy, Fritz something another, but Vincent still has shown up. He's just...gone. I never thought he could just vanish like that.

I'm not sure if there's a heaven or not, but if there is and you're up there...

...think you could put in a good word for me?

Your brother from another mother,

Scotty


	25. I'm SOOOO Sorry!

I just want to apologize for not updating my stories a bunch, I hit a sever writer's block. At this point, I can only write about Minecraft, Red vs Blue, Mass Effect and Batman. So as of right now, my other stories are on hold until I can get out of this dreaded writer's block.

I...okay, how do I say this...god this harder than I thought

Okay, I'm going to wing it. I very recently reentered my depression. And this worse than before. And I'm starting to think there is something wrong with me. I talked to my friend, and she said that I might need a therapist, because doesn't know what to do.

It's just...my dad is dying, my brother is a complete jerk, my mother is overworking, and I am sorts of screwed up. I just need time I think to...move on from what happened recently. I think I just need to escape into the world of fiction and be held by my favorite characters, because they're the only ones who understand at this point.

I'm sorry, this is really stupid. I probably seem like an attention seeking bitch. I promise, the stories I'm starting off soon, I will give at LEAST 117%, because I don't want to disappoint you guys. I'm even going to rewrite the sequel cuz I don't like it

From your writer

WinterWarrior09

P.S Please check my Quotev (Alice Liddell). All of my rp buddies stopped rping for some reason, so I'm really lonely :(

Beyond A Shattered Looking Glass...

Fairytale Becomes Nightmare...

Imagination Becomes Madness...

Toys Become Weapons...

Friend becomes Foe...

And Time Is Running Out...

Alice Grew Up...

But So Did Wonderland...


	26. OC crap

Okay, for those of you who wanted to submit an OC for the following:

DGTL (RWBY fanfiction)

The Lone Stars (A Red vs Blue Fanfiction)

Mass Betrayal (A Mass Effect Fanfiction)

Here are the OC Forms for Each!

**_Basics_**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Hero/Villain Name:

Affiliation:

Age:

Nationality:

Race:

Sexual Orientation:

Birthday:

Zodiac Sign (astrology):

Blood Type:

Occupation:

Social Class:

Theme Song:

**_Appearance_**

Initial Impression:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Face Shape:

Shoe Size:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Thickness:

Eye Color:

Eyebrow Color:

Complexion:

Best Physical Feature:

Worst Physical Feature:

Physical quirks/abnormalities:

Beauty Marks:

Scar(s):

Civilian Dress Style:

Make-Up (if applicable ):

Weapons:

Mask (if applicable):

Hero/Villain Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

**_Personality_**

Initial Impression:

Most endearing trait:

Least endearing trait:

General attitude towards other characters:

Annoying Habits:

Quirks:

Political affliction (if applicable):

Religion (if applicable):

Accent (if applicable):

General Likes:

General Dislikes:

General Fears:

Greatest Fear:

Phobias (if applicable):

Superstitious or nah:

Pet Peeve(s):

Would love to fight:

Would hate to fight:

Dream Job:

Family:

Friends:

Rivals:

Arch-nemesis:

Acquaintances:

Side-kick (if applicable):

Most Common Expression:

Favorite Color:

Least Favorite Color:

Favorite Food:

Least Favorite Food:

Lasting Medical issues:

Pet(s):

Relationship Status:

Children (if applicable):

Romance Interest:

**_Background_**

Educational Background:

Career Background:

Martial Background:

Medical Background:

Bio:


	27. BAD NEWS -

Okay, here's EXACTLY why I haven't been updating my stories or rped lately. I recently was in a car accident and I currently have a spinal injury that has severely affected my right leg. I've been confined to using crutches and having a leg brace for 18 months while going to therapy. It hurts like hell sometimes, other times I get really scared because I can't feel anything in my leg.

But it gets worse! Almost all of my friends ditched me, saying they didn't want to hang around with a cripple/have to be my care taker. I only have like three friends left, and my family. Which is total bullshit because I was there for them and took care of their lazy asses when they were weeping over a damn guy! -_-

So here I am, staying at my best friends house, with a pair of crutches and a leg brace. I can't thank him enough for how he's taken care of me and stuck around. I promise everyday that I'll find someway to repay him. At this point, he feels like the only true friend I have.

I'm at least to the point where I can rp again but I really doubt anyone on this site would actually care. I've noticed how I'm basically ignored here and I can't say I'm angry. I'm actually kinda used to it. So if any of you really care, and I know who really does and who doesn't, I have to say thanks to you as well. Because I don't think I'm going to get through this one alone.

xoxoxo your bitch,  
WinterWarrior


	28. Spero Sneak Peak

**I finally managed to submit this sneak peek...that took forever! **

** Anyways, I only own Luna and Krax. BioWare owns everything else**

"Wait, so consider it cannibalism if you eat a turian?" Krax asked as the harsh winds of Tuchunka scrapped against his plates.

"Well duh! My entire family is turian!" Luna giggled, a smirk playing onto her lips. "Well, I'm a krogan, and I can eat a krogan!" Krax laughed. Luna shook her head, her blue eyes scanning the bared land.

Krax watched her, a feeling of dread filling his chest. "Sometimes I hate how this is my home," He sighed, his green irises dancing with gloom. "Maybe I'll get off this god forsaken radioactive pile of shit one day."

"The only way your doing that is joining the Blood Pack or waiting for me to come get you," Luna sighed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He stopped, looking down at Luna in disbelief. "You're leaving again?!"

"Krax, you know I can't stick around for long! I still need to care of my mom and dad!" Luna sighed, already tired of having this conversation so many times. "But what about us Luna?! Without you and Wrex, all of this shit is gonna fall apart!" He growled, waving his arms in the air in frustration.

"That's why I need you to wait for me! Wrex and I have plans for the clans, but I..." Luna started but her voice quieted quickly. Krax looked at Luna with suspicion, marching closer to her. "What's really going on Luna?"

She looked at the ground in frustration then looked back up at her friend. "I'm starting a group. Not a mercenary group, but it's not military either," She whispered to him. They may have been far from a clan's range, but you could never know who's listening.

"I'm gathering all sorts of people for it. Scientists, doctors, soldiers, technicians, engineers, merchants, almost anything and everything. We're going to defend the people because C-Sec is too fucking lazy and the council is are too big of fucking cowards. We're going to be a sign of hope! We'll be the people's weapon Krax!" Luna smirked, looking up at the krogan.

He chuckled, shaking his head before smirking at his friend. "All right Luna, count me in. I'll get you some soldiers, a couple varren." Luna smiled, head butting him. She turned, continuing their walk when she saw a group of scouts approach.

She smirked, equipping her HMWA assault rifle. "So, what are you gonna call this vigilante group?" Krax asked, adjusting the ammo in his HMWSR shotgun. "I haven't really thought about that yet...I was gonna let my brother decide," Luna sighed, her biotics flaring around her fist.

"Please, you'd have better luck letting a fucking worm try," He laughed, taking a grenade, tossing it up, and head butting it. Many of the scouts ducked for cover, expecting it to blow. The grenade bounced off the ground, rolling to a stop...without an explosion. The krogans laughed, coming out of their cover as a Krogan Warlord stepped in front of the group.

"Pathetic, as all Werlock enemies are! You two weaklings think you have the strength and honor to fight us? A salarian would tear you two apart!" The warlord laughed, his dark brown eyes gleaming with challenge.

Krax's muscles tensed, taking the insult rather personal. He let out a growl, leaning forwards to charge when he felt Luna pull his shoulder back. He shot her a glare before pulling back from his charge. "Well, look's like the little bitch got pulled on his leash! Ha! You are a disgrace to the krogan race and don't deserve another second to breath!" The ignorant krogan bellowed.

Luna felt anger roll in her blood as she silently flared her biotics around the unexploded grenade. A blue aura surrounding her body as she slammed her fist together. The grenade set off a large explosion, chunks of rocks taking off limbs, blood splattering all over the place. Sadly, it still left a good number of scouts alive.

Luna and Krax smirked as the charged into the group, each crashing into a different krogan. Luna hit the krogan she had collided into with the butt of her rifle, before being pulled off by the Warlord. She glared, bringing her knee up and slamming it straight into the head of the Warlord. She put both of her feet onto his chest and kicked herself from his grasp.

After returning to her feet, she aimed her assault rifle at the-now blood soaked- krogan, letting the bullets fly towards him. Anyone could hear the piercing bullets crush into his plates, rip through his armor, and slice through his barriers. Luna flared her biotics once more, charging to the krogan. She launched herself into the air, landing with one of her knees on each of his shoulders.

She grunted, pressing her knees together and twisting her legs sideways. She smiled as she heard the loud cracking of his neck as his body fell limp onto the ground. She took in a breath as she looked around for Krax.

The younger krogan had been launching some krogan into the air before shooting them down with his shotgun until, the scouts began to dog pile on top of him. He grunted as the punches plummeted onto his body. He let out a growled, bawling up his fist as a dark green aura flickered around his body.

Luna took a few steps back as the dog pile exploded, more limp bodies flying through the air. She shook her head and chuckled as Krax stood up from the bodies around him, watching a green substance eat away at the krogan until there was nothing but ash left.

"Got end it with a bang huh?" Luna chuckled as she swung her arm around Krax. "Who wouldn't?!" He laughed, slightly head butting her. "I've got it! Spero!" Luna squealed, turning to her friend. "Is that turian for something?" Krax asked with a cock of his head.

"No, it's asari for hope," She smirked, leaning down and taking a dab of blood onto her fingers. She turned to a nearby rock and rubbed the blood onto the rock to show an image of a sparrow.

"Spero...I like it," He chuckled, lifting Luna over his shoulder with one arm. Luna cursed as she was carried further towards Clan Urdnot.

**You guys have no idea how many rock songs I actually needed to have for this, as well as how many breaks I needed. **

**Anyways, I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to actually to write the first chapter of my Mass Effect Fanfic (I also need to create the cover that'll have the logo on it and stuff) so all I can say is enjoy this sneak peek. **

**P.S**

**This takes place before the actual story**


	29. Losing You is coming soon!

Great news guys, My RvB fanfic coming out really soon! (I was originally gonna call it The Lone Stars but I learned how to digitally make covers, played around with, then came up with a different title.)

It's going to be called Losing You, and it'll be the first of it's 7 story series! The series will go in this order:

1: Losing You

2: Letting Go

3: Fading Memories

4: Remembrance

5: Last Chance

6: Broken Truth

7: New Hope (Prequel to Series)

So, after talking this out with my father and using a calculator cuz I'm Grif, I figured out how big my series will be. So each chapter will be 5000 words, and there will be 50 chapters in each story so 5000 x 50 = 250000 words, but since there is 7 stories, 250000 x 7 = 1750000 words (That's Stephen King stuff right there) So I'm even more excited about this than before!

BUT I am the worst speller...of all time. So, I am requesting a Beta to only go over my grammar mistakes because I want this to be PERFECT. (Look, I'm picky) So if you're a really good beta and speller, I would love it if you could help me out :)

I still need some OCS, so I am going to repost the form data here (with editing of course)

**_Basics_**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

State Name: {If freelancer}

Gender:

Age:

Nationality:

Race:

Sexual Orientation:

Birthday:

Zodiac Sign (astrology):

Blood Type:

Occupation: {If not a freelancer or soldier, you can be a doctor, mercenary, scientist, pilot, councilor and anything that can assist the freelancers }

Theme Song:

**_Appearance_**

Initial Impression:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Face Shape:

Shoe Size:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Thickness:

Eye Color:

Eyebrow Color:

Complexion:

Best Physical Feature:

Worst Physical Feature:

Physical quirks/abnormalities:

Beauty Marks:

Scar(s):

Civilian Dress Style:

Make-Up (if applicable ):

Load-out:

Armor:

Formal Outfit:

**_Personality_**

Initial Impression:

Most endearing trait:

Least endearing trait:

General attitude towards other characters:

Annoying Habits:

Quirks:

Political affliction (if applicable):

Religion (if applicable):

Accent (if applicable):

General Likes:

General Dislikes:

General Fears:

Greatest Fear:

Phobias (if applicable):

Superstitious or nah:

Pet Peeve(s):

Would love to fight:

Would hate to fight:

Dream Job:

Family:

Friends:

Rivals:

Arch-nemesis:

Acquaintances:

Most Common Expression:

Favorite Color:

Least Favorite Color:

Favorite Food:

Least Favorite Food:

Lasting Medical issues:

Pet(s):

Relationship Status:

Children (if applicable):

Romance Interest:

**_Background_**

Educational Background:

Career Background:

Martial Background:

Medical Background:

Bio:

BUT you can only sends these through pms that why we can talk about stuff privately

Hope you enjoy FoodNap Time!

WinterWarrior09


	30. Hi

Hey, it's me WinterWarrior09...

So, many of you may be wondering where the sequel is or my RvB and all that stuff, so I guess I have a LOT of explaining to do. I've got put into all advanced classes and athletics, so homework is a big thing. Plus I have a bunch of stupid history stuff to do, about a state that I'm not even from for the matter.

I'm writing an actual novel, so I consult writers often and follow Stephen King's Guide like it's a secondary Bible to my life. I've also done a whooooole lot more reading and practicing on my writing skills, I just want to give my RvB stuff and my book everything I've got.

Also, I am taking a gigantic battle against my depression right now. I really am trying to get better for myself at least and I just want to remember what it feels like to be happy again. :) I know that I won't be able to make things better for my family being the way I am now, so I'm going to councilors and whatnot.

I'm also going to my doctor a lot more lately, trying to work myself to get out of this wheelchair that I'm in. The Doc said I should go back to crutches in February but I'm a bit impatient since I was told the sooner the better xD

As for my RvB stuff, some stuff has changed. I am almost done with the first chapter, well almost is meaning I have 3005 words to go, but I plan to have the 1st story out soon. With my life being the way it is right now, I think each chapter will have to be 2500-7500 words per chapter...yeah, going off my plan. But the series has changed a bit, so I'm telling you guys what all of the Book Titles will be :D

Losing You

Letting Go

Fading Memories

Remembrance

Last Chance

Broken Truth

New Hope

Shattered Mind

Fallen Tears

Sinful Past

Number One

Lost in You

I have all of the covers made for these, so I'm hoping it'll be very successful :)

I'm making other types of stories like yesterday I went through my old VCR Tapes and I picked up TNBC (The Nightmare Before Christmas) and I started to sing "I'm the Oogy Boogy Man!" Out of nowhere! xD (God, I love my childhood) So I rewatched it and actually have a story written for it, well after it I guess, with 3 OC's, so this should be entertaining for my memories ^_^

Now about FNAF...it's sorry to say but I'm on Hiatus from the Fandom :( I had a bad experience with it recently and I have a...um...HUGE Imagination so I shift between different fandoms and topics on a regular basis. Sorry guys, but my mind is just set on my book, RvB &amp; TNBC...D:

I just thought you guys should know what's going on

~me

P.S

Don't forget, my B-Day was on Sept. 3rd!


End file.
